Complicated
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life. Maybe the second one would be difficult, but hey! Everybody's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. But maybe, just maybe, that person could change that... Laven AU
1. The mysterious boy

**Laven ****Fanfic****: ****Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Hiii!! Here is Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!! **This is the first story I publish here, so I really hope you like it. Although, I'm apologizing for possible grammar mistakes because I'm not a native english speaker, and... it's not beta-ed. But hey! I'm doing my best for you to like it, so please let me know my mistakes so I can improve them :D Also, let me know if you like this story, even say me what would you like to happen, I would really apreciate it! Also, I will try to update as fast as I can, I promise not longer than two weeks, but since my internet is down ¬¬ _(Yeah, I really hate when that happens...)_ And my jealous sister is so bad that she would not borrow her laptop, I can't assure you that, but I promise that if I get more than 5 reviews I will move sky and earth to publish the next chapter!!! :D** Even if my mommy don't allow it!!** _(Well, you see, I'm kinda... grounded... but hey! Don't tell her I'm publishing this!!!)_ Okay, enough of my blabbering, let's go on with the story, so, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

**Complicated: Chapter one**

"**The mysterious boy"**

_It __is a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the smell of baked eggs with bacon floods the air, and I am peacefully lying on my bed. Although I was already awake since an hour or so, I didn't want to come out of my bed and confront the cold air. Yeah, you could say that, but actually, I didn't get out of my bed for a good reason…_

"LAVIII!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!! ITS RAINING, YOU WILL BE LATE!!"

_Okay, maybe wanting to make panda-jiji angry was__n't the best reason, but hey! In that way I could go to Black Order High with a smile on my face. You know, my grandfather gets angry every time I call him that way, you may say I enjoy it, but actually… okay there's no point in lying if everyone knows I enjoy it, even him. So I will drop out the subject. You know what? I should really get down or panda-jiji will be angry for real, so I'm gonna go, see ya!_

_Lavi Bookman, October 16_

Lavi got out of bed to dress up. He walked towards his bathroom and the contact of the cold floor and his feet sent chills all through his body. He looked at his reflect in the mirror, his red hair was messy, so he "combed" it with his fingers. When he decided it was alright, he putted on his usual bandana. Next he looked at his face, it looked sleepy, so he took out his eye-patch and washed his face with cold water. He dried himself of and put on his eye-patch again. (_You should be wondering why he have his eye-patch… well you see, it's a large story, you will know when the time comes :D)_

He returned to his room and opened the drawer, taking out the Black Order High Uniform, which consisted of black jeans and a large coat with accessories in silver. I should say, it is awesome, but hey! What do you expect of an only-genius school? They were the best of the best, so they wore the best of the best… does that even makes sense? Well, returning to Lavi, by this time he was already in his uniform. _(Tsk, tsk, too bad, you didn't got the chance of seeing Lavi changing thanks to my blabbering… xD Well, maybe if you leave a review… :D)_

He hurried up and got downstairs just in time. He ate his breakfast like in 5 seconds and rushed out the door, obviously after saying his bye byes to Bookman. He picked up his umbrella and made his way to Black Order High. You should be saying, if Black Order High is an only-genius school, why is a lazy-ass, carefree boy like Lavi in there? Well, even if he doesn't appear like it, he is a genius. He has photographic memory and he sees every detail of everything. Oh, and did I mentioned that the principal of the school is the father of his best friend? Well, having contacts helps, doesn't it?

Well, returning to Lavi, by this time he was almost at school, when he suddenly saw something moving in the corner of the street. _Maybe a lost dog_ he thought, but when he heard a voice that wasn't obviously one of a dog, he went to check. Maybe someone was harmed and needed help, with this he rushed to the corner finding a person with snowy-white hair and a bandaged arm. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Umm… sorry, do you need help?" he asked touching the shoulder of the old man, making sure he didn't harm his arm. The "old man" looked up and Lavi was surprised when his green eye met a stormy gray one and he noticed half his face was bandaged too. Plus, he had thought he was an old man thanks to the hair, but he appeared to be like 15 or so.

"Ahhh!! Ouch…" Apparently, the boy was surprised to see him, so he tried to move away of his touch but failed and cried in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" Lavi asked in a worried tone.

"Umm…umm…yeah. You…don't have to…worry." The boy said in response looking away. Lavi was astonished, he had never heard such a beautiful voice, but he didn't believe in what the boy said, so he insisted.

"Are you sure? Look, I'm in my way to my school, you can come with me. There's this great nurse who will certainly look at your injuries. Her name is Miranda Lotto, sure you will like her" Lavi said in a reassuring tone.

"Miranda Lotto? You know her!!??" the boy said surprised.

"Emm… you could say that, like I said, she is the nurse of the school I attend to. Why?"

"Hmmm… can you take me to her?" he said eyeing Lavi with real hope in his eye. _(Because the other one was bandaged…)_

"Sure!!" Lavi responded.

"Oh thank you so… ouch!!" when the boy tried to get up he fell down again.

"Hmm… looks like you can't walk. That's a problem… do you mind if I…" he said picking up the boy bridal style. Lavi noticed he wasn't heavy, and he started to walk.

"Hey!! You don't need to, get me down now!!" the boy said struggling.

"Sorry but you can't walk, there's no other way you will get with Miranda" he said in a firm tone.

"And why do you care??!! You barely know me, I'm just a boy that you happened to met, you don't even know my name, so why??!!

"Because I just couldn't let you there alone, and if in any way I can help you, I will do it" Lavi said reassuringly.

"But…" the other boy started to say, but Lavi interrupted him.

"Look, we're almost there, don't worry, my arms won't fall down" he said joking.

"You're so thick headed" said the boy looking away.

"Hey I only try to help, you should at least say thanks" Lavi said quite offended. Even thought he was helping the boy he said he was thick headed. What's his problem?

"Well, no one asked for your help" said the boy stubbornly.

"Umm, actually you did"

"Not this kind of help, I only asked you to show me where Mirand… wow!! Is this your school?!" the boy asked forgetting what he was going to say.

"Yes, welcome to Black Order High" Lavi said forgetting also what they were discussing about.

"Wow its so huge!! It looks like a hotel or something!!" the boy said in astonishment.

"Yep, I thought that too" with this Lavi headed to the nurse office where Miranda was. It was not so far away, and seeing that no one was there to be seen, he assumed he was already late for class, but hey! He just couldn't let the boy there and freeze to death! _(Did I mentioned the boy was only in a short sleeve shirt that was all wet and some old pants that were a little bit TO BIG for him?? Well, if I didn't now you know xD Go ahead and make your fantasies :D) _With that said, he realized the boy was trembling, so he put down the boy and took out his coat.

"Here, put it. You are freezing" he said giving him the coat.

"Ah, you don't need to, I'm perfectly fine" the boy answered.

"No you are not, you are trembling and I'm pretty sure that this shirt and pants doesn't protect you at all from the cold"

"And now you are a fortune teller…" said the boy annoyed by his attitude.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice and all but you aren't helping at all" said Lavi.

"No one asked for your empathy!"

"I'm not doing it because you asked for it, I'm doing it because it's what everyone would do!"

"Yeah everyone… like I said you are so thick headed" said the boy looking away. -_For some reason, he really annoys me, why he is like this? And saying everyone would do that, I'm pretty sure no one would do that to a stranger, no one ever cared about me, not even the ones that knew me… just Mana and Miranda… so why?-_

"And you are so stubborn, just put it on so we can go already!" said Lavi now really angry. _–He may be cute and all but he is really a bad mannered boy-_

"Hmmph… as if I will do what you say" he said crossing his arms.

"Well, in that case…" Lavi approached the boy, and taking advantage of the confused boy, he put on his coat to him. Of course, it was not easy, thanks to the struggles of the kid…

"Hey let go!" he shouted.

"Alright, I finished" Lavi said letting go the boy, know he had his coat. Lavi picked him up bridal style again and headed to the nurse office. When they got there, he putted down the boy and knocked on the door.

"Miranda----aaa!! Are you in there?" Lavi said.

After some noises of falling books, a chair falling, and something breaking, Miranda Lotto appeared in the door.

"Oh, hi Lavi, what do you… Allen!!! Is that you??!!" Miranda said referring to the kid besides Lavi. -_Allen? What a cute name-_ thought Lavi.

"Hi Miranda, yes it's me Allen" Responded Allen with a smile.

"Allen!! I'm so glad, you are okay! How are you, how did you…" Allen made a gesture to Miranda so that she kept quiet and turned to Lavi.

"Hey thick headed, that's all, now you can go" he said pushing Lavi outside and slamming the door.

_-__Hmmm… such manners, but I don't know why I got a strange feeling about him. Maybe I'm worried, and what happened to him? Anyway, I better get to the class before I get in real trouble.-_

Lavi hurried to his locker so he would take out his books and go to class.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Lavi opened the door of his science class and stopped to rest a little bit of all the running he made.

"Oh Lavi, I'm glad you decided to join us" said the teacher.

"Sorry Reever-san I needed to take care of something first. You could ask Miss Lotto"

"Just take your seat so we can continue with our class" said Reever-san careless. He was a good teacher. "Good" in the way he didn't punished you and make a Drama for anything like the others did. He also was a great scientist, so his class was, in Lavi's point of view, the best.

He quickly made his way to his seat besides Lenalee. Lenalee turned to eye him. She looked mad. Lenalee is the type of person who really cares about others, so maybe his excuse of being in the Nurse office worried her. He flashed a smile to her and began "concentrating in class". Lavi didn't know why, but he feeled this day was going to be sooo long…

After three classes and a half _(Because the other half Lavi was sleeping)_ It was recess time. He went to his usual place in the cafeteria and waited for Lenalee and Yuu, who certainly, was coming to the table. Yuu Kanda had large bluish black hair arranged in a ponytail. He was with his typical frown. He was surely the person you would wish to never have problems with. Two people were in the hospital for his fault… so that earned him the respect he had, well, more than respect was fear, he was feared by all school, including teachers.

He took his place in the table and looked at Lavi.

"What are you looking at rabbit?" Kanda said.

"Yuuu----u!! You are so mean" he said making a pout.

"If you say my first name again I will punch you so hard no one will be able to reconstruct your face!!"

"Hey!! We're at recess, nothing of punches or reconstructions of faces for now" said Lenalee approaching the table. No one knows why, but Lenalee was the only one who could calm Kanda. -_Actually, I think he likes her…-_ thought Lavi.

"Hello Lenalee!" Lavi said smiling at her.

"Hi Lavi. Would you mind telling me why you were late to class?"

"Oh, that's what I was going to tell you. You see, this kid that I met had a bandaged arm and half of his face was bandaged too. I met him outside the school, he was searching for Miranda Lotto, so I brought him here. Oh but you know, he has very bad manners!! He called me thick headed and slammed tha door in my face!! He was so mean!!! But he was somewhat cute, he had snowy white hair, and his eyes were stormy grey…"

"Finally someone who calls you thick headed, I think I will get in good terms with him" said Kanda.

"And this boy, was he alright?"

"I think so, he couldn't walk but he seemed to be okay" he responded.

"I wish he is alright…" said Lenalee.

And in the nurse office, someone was sleeping after his check up…

_-__Allen, allen, allen, what am I gonna do with you? If he finds him you will be in such big problems, maybe I can say you are my nephew… Awwwnn.. allen, after all you've been through…-_ thought Miranda. He remembered what he said to her…

_FlashBack_

"_Hi Miranda, yes it's me Allen" Responded Allen with a smile._

"_Allen!! I'm so glad, you are okay! How are you, how did you…" Allen made a gesture to Miranda so that she kept quiet and turned to Lavi._

"_Hey thick headed, that's all, and…thank you" he said pushing Lavi outside and slamming the door._

"_Allen, you shouldn't be rude to him, he helped you…" said Miranda to Allen._

"_Yeah I know, and that's why Im' like this…" Allen responded._

"_I don't understand" replied Miranda._

"_Miranda, you better than no one should know why. No one ever cared about me besides Mana and you. No one ever helped me, and suddenly, he came and helped me like it was nothing. How come that a total stranger cares about me more than anyone who I know besides you and Mana?" said Allen, a tear running down his face, and he realised he was crying._

"_You know how much it hurts? Why he is so happy, while I'm so sad??!! Why he comes to this great school while I don't??!! WHY MIRANDA??!! WHY HE HAS A BETTER LIFE THAN MINE??!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS??!!" Shouted Allen with great pain. For so long time he had been keeping his thought for him, but know he can't, not know…_

"_Allen, It's not like you did something to deserve this, sometimes, things just happen" said Miranda with empathy, hugging Allen._

"_But why Miranda… Why my life has to be so complicated? Why can't I live a normal life just like Lavi?" said Allen remembering the name of the boy who helped him._

"_Allen, I will make sure you live a normal life, don't worry"_

"_I think I was like that to him just because I'm jealous…" he said calmig down, but tears were falling down her face without end._

"_You don't have to, everyone's lives are difficult"_

_And with that, Miranda kept hugging Allen until he stopped crying, then checked up his eye and arm and changed the bandages, and with that, Allen went to sleep…_

_End of Flashback_

And with that, Miranda decided to make the arrangements necessary for Allen to enter Black Order High and live a normal life such as she promised him… she only hoped it would last long before he finds him… _(Chan chan chan chan!!! Who is him??? You will know when the time comes :D)_

Miranda needed to get Allen to the school, so he decided to go to the school principal, Komui Lee.

Making sure Allen wasn't going to awake anytime soon, she locked the nurse doors and headed to the principal's office. _–And what am I gonna say him? Okay, first of all, he is my nephew. Second, I need to convince Komui that he's coming to live with me for some time, and third, I need to show him his papers. But… what papers???!!! What am I going to show him?? I'm going to say, sorry but I lost them? Oh god, help me please…-_ thought Miranda as she was outside the principal's office. She knocks three times and waits for an answer.

"Cooo---mee iin!!"

Miranda opened the door and saw the principal Komui Lee sitting in his chair drinking some coffee of his cup with bunnies. _(I personally adore his cup :D)_

"Miranda saan!! In what can I help you?" said an overly excited Komui.

"Well… Lee san, you see… my nephew is going to stay with me for some time… and he needs a school to attend to… But I should say he is very intelligent! In his other school he was promoted two years up!! So… I was thinking… if you think you can accept him…"

"Of course I can!!! Do you have his papers??" asked Komui.

"Emmm…uumm… how can I say this… I, umm… kinda… lost them" said Miranda. _–Now I'm done, he will not accept him without papers… Oh god help me please!-_

"Hmmm… so you lost them… well, can you tell me what was his last school?" replied Komui.

"Umm… he went to Exorcists High, in England…" she said.

"Exorcists High! That's one of our sister schools! Don't worry I would talk with Bak and ask him to send me his papers, for now, you can tell your nephew to be prepared, because starting tomorrow he will be attending Black Order High!!" Said an over excited Komui.

"Please ask Anita san to give him one of our uniforms!!" ended Komui.

"Thank you so much Lee san, thank you so much!!" and with that, Miranda returned to the nurse office, were Allen was already awake and starving.

"Miranda where did you go!! You locked the doors and I'm so hungry!!"

"Allen, ignore your stomach for a while and hear me. We need to go in this instant with Anita san so she can give you your uniform"

"Uniform??!! For what?" said Allen entirely clueless.

"Because starting tomorrow you will be going to Black Order High!!" said an over happy Miranda.

"…"

"Allen??"

"……………………………………ARE YOU KIDDING!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?? Nothing's wrong!! It's just too awesome!!! And who is Anita san??" asked Allen.

"Oh, she is in charge of the uniforms, and she's gonna give you one"

"REALLY!! I'M GONNA HAVE ONE OF THAT COOL UNIFORMS??"

"Yes, isn't that awesome?"

"Yes but… how did you made it?"

"Oh I talked with Komui, the principal. Did you knew that Exorcists high and Black Order High are sister schools?"

"Wow really? I didn't know that" answered Allen in astonishment.

"Well, me neither!! But Lee san said he will call Bak and ask him to send him your papers, and you're in!"

"Bak? Did he know him? He is the principal of my other school"

"Well, they are sister schools, so he needs to know him"

"Wow, that's too much too digest that I'm not even hungry anymore"

"…" Miranda was astonished. "Allen Walker not hungry? That's a miracle"

"Hey!" and with that they started to laugh.

_-__Maybe everything will change. Maybe I will really be able to live a normal life. Maybe there will be people who will care about me, maybe my life will stop to be so complicated, and change. Maybe I will be able to smile again without faking it. Maybe I will be able to move on, and never stop…-_ thought Allen. Things were really changing.

Well during the time Allen was getting his uniform, books and schedule, Lavi was still in classes, half of his mind putting attention, half of his mind thinking in other things…or maybe people… more specifically, one certain boy…

_-Why I am so worried about him, I don't know why but I get this feeling about him, when he smiled to Miranda san, he wasn't really smiling, it was a fake. What happened to him? Will I see him again? I wonder how he knows Miranda, maybe a friend? Yeah sure, a friend… emm… maybe they're family? That's a possibility, but, shouldn't Miranda san know that he was coming? Agh… my head is starting to hurt, maybe I should try and think about other things…-_ thought Lavi.

Class was almost over, so he tried his best to concentrate. It was music class, with Noise Marie. He was saying to class that this year they will be performing the song of Gekidou _("Uverworld" 4th opening)_ and was saying the roles of everybody. You see, the school had a band, because they are the best of the best, they made concerts and world tours. They are ones of the most known, -Man. The band-members were Lenalee: the batterist, Kanda: The Bass, Lavi: The guitar, and the ex-vocalist was Yamato Ishida. He left the band because he changed of school due to his father's work.

Returning to class, he was saying to the band members, and that included Lavi, that they needed to find a new vocalist. The next presentation was gonna be on December at the school's Auditorium. He gave them the partitures and with that the class finished.

The sound of the bells signalled that school had finished, and that they could go home now. He decided to go with Miranda san to see if the kid was there but found no one. In his way home, he was thinking in many things:

1. The new vocalist of the band. They couldn't pick a random guy and say him, hey you will be the new vocalist, No!! They needed to see different options and choose the best one. That was going to take a long time, even do the presentation was approximately in 2 months, they needed to practice and stuff, so yeah, it was troublesome.

2. The absolutely beautiful girl he saw in the park, she was a little shorter than Allen. She was thin, type emo-gothic, with spiky blue hair. She had amber eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. He was wondering why was that girl alone in the park at this hours.

3. Allen. He seems to never get out of his mind. He really was wondering if he was all right and if he will see him again. _–Now that I remember, he has my coat-_ thought Lavi. Well, he seems… complicated.

So yeah, actually his head was a mess. So don't mind hearing his thoughts. Let's skip until next day…

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_Well yeah, yesterday was a strange day. So many things happened that if I try to write about them I would use two and a half pages, so I'm not gonna do it. Just with One word I'm gonna say it…Allen. He is the kid that I met yesterday, with really bad manners, but cute. I don't now why but he seems… Complicated. Well, everyone has their hard days, I only wonder __if I'm going to see him again?_

"LAAAVII!! GET DOWN NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE NO BREAKFAST FOR THREE DAYS!!"

_Well, that's my call, I gotta go, I don't know why but I got a strange feeling, like if something is about to happen, you might say I'm paranoid, maybe I am. But hey, other times I've had this feelings and they are always true… wonder what its all about?_

_Lavi Bookman, October 17_

Lavi did the same routine of every day, half comb his hair, change to his uniform and eat in 5 seconds. He said his bye byes to Bookman and left. He didn't know why but he was anxious to get to school. He got there in a record time and got into classroom. Lenalee was already there, well, being the sister of the principal has its advantages and disadvantages. This is one of the disadvantages.

"Hi Lavi!! Why are you so early?"

"Humph… I don't know. I feel anxious. I got the same feeling like when Kanda came" responded Lavi. When Kanda came he felt anxious, and when he met him he knew why. It was like a warning, like if someone up there was telling him _Don't mess with Yuu Kanda_. And if this time was the same? Like a forecast of something bad? No because this feeling is similar, but not the same. It feels warmer…

"I only hope it's not something bad" replied Lenalee.

Time passed by, and his classmates were arriving. In a blink of an eye class started. _–Wow, I really am anxious-_ thought Lavi. And Reever san started to talk.

"Okay guys, we have a new classmate arriving, I hope you treat him well and make friends with him. You can come in." Said reever san. _–So it certainly has something to do with a new classmate-_

The door opened and revealed a boy with snowy white hair and stormy grey eyes. But in his left eye he had like a tattoo, it was a star with what seemed a thunder._ –Wait a second, that hair and eyes, he must be…-_

"You!!!" Lavi shout out standing up pointing an accusing finger at the new boy. The new boy immediately recognized him and said.

"Oh, if it's the thick headed. Hi" he said.

* * *

**Hiii Again!!** Hey that's it, how is it? Are you liking it so far??? Also, sorry for the cliffy, but that's a pretty good place to cut the chapter :D _(And I enjoy it, buahahaha!! Yeah, I'm evil :D)_ So please, let me know what you think :D And make constructive criticism so I can improve my writing skills!!! _(If I have any...) _So that's it, see ya!! Please remember that I can't assure you that I will update the chapter in less than two weeks, but I will do all I can!! (; Okeeii, finally, loove you all!! Thanks for reading! :D

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


	2. The New Boy

**Laven Fanfic: Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Hiii!! Here is Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!! **Hey hey!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know I promised no more than two weeks, but I SWEAR it wasn't MY FAULT!!! First of all, remember that I told ya that my internet was down??? Well, it wasn't the internet's fault, it was my computer's fault, and suddenly my computer just did puuuuff!! And never turned on again T_T. But now its BACK!! Buahahahaaha!! Okay, I almost forgot. I'm apologizing for grammar mistakes because I'm not a native English speaker, although I still checked it, but if you find some errors don't be afraid to tell me :D Well, passing to the important stuff…

**Rena-Walker, whisperypath, sabarila and pangypanda…** Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, I really appreciate them :D This chappie is dedicated to you (;

**Ali-Di-Piume, ArleneLee, moyashi-giggles **_(I really love your pen name :D)_**, musictherapy101, and Rena Walker…** Thank you SO MUCH for adding this story to your favorites, I'm very grateful :D

**ArleneLee, Kyurengo, pangypanda and Rena-Walker…** Thank you SO MUCH for adding me to your story alerts, I'm really moved… ToT

**You…** who took the time of reading this story, even though you didn't leave a review or added this story or me to your alerts. Thank you SO MUCH!! I'm really grateful of that, and hope you will leave a review or add me to alerts (;

I really thank you!! I appreciate so much all the reviews and alerts, I don't think I deserve them… ToT Well, thanks to all you I will continue this story, you make my day!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

_The door opened and revealed a boy with snowy white hair and stormy grey eyes. But in his left eye he had like a tattoo, it was a star with what seemed a thunder.__ –Wait a second, that hair and eyes, he must be…-_

"_You!!!" Lavi shout out standing up pointing an accusing finger at the new boy. The new boy immediately recognized him and said._

"_Oh, if it's the thick headed. Hi" he said._

_

* * *

_

**Complicated: Chapter Two**

"**The New Boy"**

Everyone started laughing at Lavi. A blush appeared fiercely in his face, so he just sat down. _–What's with him? Telling me thick-headed in front of the class, doesn't he know what a certain word called REPUTATION means? And why is he even here? -_ thought Lavi. Certainly, he was happy to see him, yesterday he was occupying his mind most of the time. He didn't want to admit it, but he was happy to see him again.

"Okay, this is Allen Walker. He will be joining our class, so I hope you will be good with him. And as I can see Lavi, you already know him, so would you mind to show him around the school after class?" asked Reever.

"WHAT??!! ME??" responded Lavi standing up.

"Yeah I thought so. Its so good to have such a good student in my class. I hope you will treat him well" said Reever ignoring Lavi.

"But…"

"Well, does anyone wants to ask a question to Allen?" asked Reever ignoring Lavi again. _(Poor Lavi… xD)_

Nearly half of the class raised their hands, and I should say the female-half. All of the girls were with a dreamy face, hands raised and a I-totally-love-you look. Lavi just thought it was the same as with Kanda, but this time he feeled weird. Like angry… but not with Allen, with the girls, its like if he was angry of the way they looked at him.

–_They are so annoying. I can't believe they see him like that, even though he is like handsome and cute at the same time. Wait, what am I saying??!! Please Lavi he is a BOY! You should only compliment GIRLS! Okay, distract your mind Lavi, look around the classroom like you are interested in what they are gonna ask… wait… IS THAT LENALEE? I can't believe she is raising her hand, she didn't do that with Kanda! And why am I even angry!! I shouldn't even care! Aghhhh!! But… its just... you just need to look at his face… he has that innocent look… WAIT!! Lavi again you are doing it! Agghh!!-_

"Okay let's start, Lou Fa what do you have to ask Allen?" Allen looked attentively at the girl. _– That Lou Fa, I have never liked her, and now less with that look that says I-just-want-to-eat-you-_ thought an angry Lavi. Was that even ager? _(We all now its not anger… buahahaa!! xD)_

"Umm… Allen… where do you come from?" asked Lou Fa.

"Well, I come from England" responded Allen. There were squeals of all the girls followed by whispers like _"He is a cute british boy" "Just look at him, he is so cute" "Do you think he will marry me?"_. All the boys had a what-does-he-has-that-I-don't look, well, all the boys except for Lavi, who was very angry in his chair. He was mumbling things like _"They are just sluts" "They don't even know him" "He surely wouldn't marry you"._ He was making his drama scene when he felt that someone was staring at him, he was about to throw that person a look of Just-die but when he turned he realized it was Allen. At first, he thought he was smiling at him, but when he took a closer look he realized he wasn't smiling, he was making fun of him! _–And now what is he laughing about?-_ he thought.

"Okay, another question?" asked Reever almost falling asleep in his desk. _–No Reever! Don't fall asleep, be strong, Allen needs YOU!! If you fall asleep they will take advantage from it and start asking rare questions!! Nooooooooo!!! Wake up!! Like I said Allen needs you!! I NEED YOU! If you fall asleep who will stop this sluts from sexual harass him!! Aaaghh!! Of only thinking that it makes me really angry!!-_ thought Lavi, but it was senseless because Reever was already asleep.

"Allen, do you have a girlfriend?" someone asked.

"No" more squeals followed.

"Are you straight?" another random girl asked.

"Hmm… what's that?" said Allen tilting his head to one side. _(I think I'm gonna die of a nosebleed…)_ All the girls shouted _"How cute!!!"._

"Do you want a threesome with us?" asked a bunch of girls. _(Yeah, you should be wondering why where they asking him those kind of questions in front of the teacher, but did I told you he fell asleep?)_

"What's a threesome? Like… to go and hang some place with you three? " asked allen tilting his head to the other side. All the girls shouted and whispers like _"He is so innocent! How cuteeee!!"_ were heard all through the class. _–What the hell! He doesn't know what is being straight, and what a THREESOME means!! Is he so innocent or just facading it??- _thought a now truly angry Lavi.

"What's with the hair, Is it naturally white?" asked a boy. All the class fell silent. Allen stared and the boy and then make a sad face.

"Why? You don't like it? he said making a pout, It really looked like he was going to cry.

The boy instantly blushed and feeled a certain "someone" awakening. "No, I really like it, it looks pretty good on you"

"Thanks!" said Allen recovering his happy face.

"And that star above your eye, is it a tattoo or something?" asked another boy.

"Why, you don't like stars? I personally love them, my favorite constellation is the big bear, because it looks like its always looking out for the small bear" Allen said with a nostalgic look.

Everyone started to chat about what Allen had just said, _-Didn't they noticed how he avoided the question?-_ thought Lavi. But just in that time Reever woke up.

"Oh God? When did I fell asleep? Well, since I see you have finished with the questions let's start with the class, Allen, you can sit next to Lavi. Well, we were with Pascal's Principle, take out your books and turn to page 356…" continued Reever, but Lavi didn't paid attention. He was suddenly nervous with having Allen sitting by his side. He started to think about a lot of thing that his head started to hurt, but when he decided to pay attention to class the bell ringed. _–Perfect, now I have to talk to him, and why am I even nervous? It's surely because of the feeling I had. Yeah, that must be…- _tried Lavi to convince himself. He stood up only to find that all the girls were surrounding Allen, without mentioning some boys… The poor boy looked like he was being asfixiated, so he decided to make his way through them.

"Hey get lost, I need to show him the building" with some difficulty Lavi made his way to Allen and took him out of the classroom. Once they were outside Lavi decided to talk.

"Hey how are you? Last time I saw you you closed the door in my face…" said Lavi remembering the "cordial" goodbye.

"He I'm fine, and I'm sorry for last time… and thank you. Those girls are really scary! They didn't stop asking questions about things that I didn't know the meaning of!"

"Talking about that, don't you know what straight means?"

"You mean like straight hair?"

"No…" Lavi said. _–How can I explain it to him? Hmm let's see…- _"Look… its like your preference"

"My preference? In what? Like my favorite color? If that's the case it's red" he said grinning.

"No…" said Lavi hitting his forehead.

"Then what?"

"Hmm… you knowm, your preference. Boys or girls"

"How?" asked Allen tilting his head to the side. –_He looks just so cute… Wait Lavi! Again with that! You sure have a problem…-_

"For example, if you want to date boys or girls"

"Is that so?" said Allen resting importance to it.

"Is that your answer?! Is that so? Are you straight or not?" asked Lavi with a desperate tone. –_For some reason I relly want to know…-_

"Well, it gives me the same. I don't really like any of them" said Allen walking away.

"What??!! Come over here!" said Lavi reaching Allen again. He turned Allen and pushed him to the wall "How's that?"

"Like you heard thick headed, I don't really like people at all" Answered Allen with a poker face. Lavi's mouth was in the floor…

"What! Why?"asked Lavi.

"Well, it's none of your business" Lavi kept staring at him. –_Is he kidding me, he can't just say 'it's none of your business', because YEAH it's MY business! Wait, NOOOO!! That is certainly none of my business!!-_ kept saying Lavi to himself. It seemed he didn't notice the close distance between his face and Allen's, but sure Allen noticed. A blush was furiously appearing in his face. Ha had never been this close to someone before. "Lavi, at least _I know_ what personal space means, and you sure are invading _mine." _Said Allen getting Lavi back to reality.

When Lavi realized the closeness of their faces he backed up immediately. "Sorry!! It wasn't my intention…"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind I don't want to get late to all of my classes!" said Allen motioning Lavi to see their surroundings, no one was in the corridors. _–Fuck! How many time has passed? It didn't seem like a lot, let me see… WOAH!!! We are ten minutes late to our next class!! Okay, calm down Lavi, think of some excuses, let's see, 'Sorry we got late because we got lost', no that would be stupid, hmmm... and what of 'We got late because I was asking him to tell me about his life and… wait, now that I think about it, I don't know anything of him…-_ thought Lavi to himself, when he returned to earth he caught Allen staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You sure do that a lot" Allen responded.

"Do what?" said Lavi with confusion in his face.

"Spacing out. You do that quite often, in class you did that a loooot! You even made funny faces!" that caught Lavi off-guard. –_Was he staring at me?-_

"Funny faces? Wait a sec, that's why you were laughing at me?"

"Oops, I got caught" said Allen suddenly running. Lavi was surprised but quickly followed, but he soon reached him.

"Hey come here!"he said trying to get his hand, he did it but then Allen sped up and Lavi tripped and fell taking Allen with him.

"Ouch Lavi, you are stupid, it sur…"When Allen opened his eyes he was met with Lavi's eye. Lavi was in top of him, their faces really close, their noses almost touching. He could feel Lavi's breathing in his lips._-He looks really beautiful…-_ thought Allen. Lavi was equally astonished, those beautiful stormy grey eyes were looking at him, his lips were parted and his breathing was agitated thanks for the running. _–He looks so innocent…and so sexy at the same time… if theres more I'm not responsible of my actions…-_thought Lavi.

"Lavi…" whispered Allen. _–That's it! It's like this boy is shouting fuck me!-_ thought Lavi with almost any sense in his mind, _almost…_ Lavi suddenly stared at his lips, they were begging for him to kiss them, he couldn't resist more. He was slowly cutting the distance between them. Their lips were centimeters apart, but then the common sense of Lavi returned and he instead backed away. _(Awwwnnn… I really wanted them to kiss!! But its to quickly, no, all at the time… :D)_ He picked himself up and then helped Allen.

"Hey are you okay? Sorry for falling above you" he said.

"It…it's okay… it was…emm…my fault…" responded Allen with a blush in his face. _–What was that?? Was Lavi just about to kiss me, or it was my imagination?-_ he thought.

"Are you sure?" asked Lavi with a concerned voice, but when Allen was about to talk someone interrupted him.

"Hey stupid rabbit, the teacher is wondering where were ya. Ah and the beansprout is with you, hello my name is Kanda Yuu. Talk to me by my first name and you will surely get a trip to the hospital. I promise"

"Beansprout?!" asked Allen.

"See? I'm not the only one" said Lavi.

"Why beansprout?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You are like a head shorter than us. You even look like a girl from distance" responded Kanda.

"Excuse me long haired guy, but here the one that looks like a girl from distance is you!"

"What did you said?!"

"Hey, hey, he was just joking Yuu…" said Lavi. He didn't like the way this conversation was leading.

"If you call me by my first name again I will surely punch you!" he treated Lavi.

"Hey, hey, good girls don't punch people…"

"What did you said beansprout?!"

"What? Didn't you heard right? I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Poor old man, you are already tired of talking?"

"Are you making fun of my hair?"

"Well, didn't you heard what I said?!"

"I think your hair is very pretty Allen" said Lavi.

"Sorry, I was busy thinking of your strange hair, Blue? Oh man, what is next, pigtails?"

"No one messes with MY hair!"

"Well, that's not true because I AM!"

"I think Yuu's hair is pretty too." Said Lavi.

"That's it, prepare yourself beansprout!"

"There's no need for it because we already know poor girly Kanda will lose"

"Hey there's no need for fighting…" tried Lavi.

"Shut your mouth or the one who will be punched will be you" said Kanda and Allen at the same time, an evil aura surrounding them. Lavi backed away afraid of them. _–Woah! In Kanda its okay to be like that but… ALLEN!! He is not like that, I knew it, he is a little demon!!-_ Lavi thought.

"No one will punch anyone" said a girl's voice. They searched for the owner of the voice and resulted to be a girl with black-greenish hair arranged in two pigtails.

"Lenalee!! Save me, they tried to kill me!" said Lavi hugging Lenalee.

"Kanda it's his first day and you are already fighting with him."

"Che"

"Pfftt… Hello I'm Lenalee Lee, sorry for Kanda's attitude, he is like that to everyone, don't take it personally"

"Hello I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you" grinned Allen._–Woah! Allen's change of attitude is really scary, he is all angry and with an evil aura and at the ten seconds he is all happy with a lovingly aura…-_ thought Lavi.

"Well, you better go to class soon before the bell rings, and don't worry, I will say you were with my brother." Grinned Lenalee making her way to the classroom.

"Brother?" asked Allen following Lenalee.

"Principal Komui Lee" responded Lavi.

"Woow! Your brother is the principal?! That must be cool"

"Well, it has its advantages, but also disadvantages…"

"Yes, you should see him, in the middle of class…"

"Lavi shut up" said Lenalee.

They started laughing all the way to the classroom, before entering Lavi whispered to Allen "I forgot to tell you, hope you like Black Order High, let's be best friends" he said giving him a bright smile. Allen couldn't help but smile too.

_-Maybe all will change, maybe I will be able to like people, to make friends. Maybe I will be able to forget and live a happy life, maybe I will be able to stay here, maybe he will be able to change my life. I don't know I just feel it. It must sound stupid or even weird, but that's how I feel, maybe, just maybe, someday all this will become true…I only wish this is not a dream…-_ thought Allen. "Sure" he answered, and then entered the classroom besides Lavi, who knows, maybe this can be the start of something great, and he was willing to see it…

**

* * *

Helloooooww!!!** How is it? You liked it? I hope, but please tell me all in a review! I was expecting this chappie to be larger, but I really feeled like I needed to cut it there :D And I didn't honestly liked it, but well… I hope its what you deserve and that you enjoy it, promise the next one will be better, but certainly I had bunches of fun imaging the scene of Kanda and Allen, poor Lavi, they were just ignoring him xD Well, well, and then Lenalee comes to the rescue, chanchanchan!! Jaja, well, see you soon! This time for real I will try to have the chappie in less than two weeks, and you know, If I have more than 5 reviews I will post it as quickly as I can! Okeiii, finally love you and thanks for reading!!

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


	3. Meaningless Words

**Laven Fanfic: Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Boonjuuooorrr!! :D **You see, I'm supposed to be studying my "français", but I'm here typing this new chappie… Buahaahahhaha!! I'm Evil :D Well, returning to the story, I really hope you like this chappie, and just let me tell you that when I made the first chappies I wasn't sure of how the story might turn out, but now I know!! But anyways, everything can change, so if you have comments, suggestions, complaints, anything, tell me :D Because this story wouldn't be anything without you… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!

And also, thanks you so much for the reviews!!! I'm really moved TToTT, thanks to you, one night, while I was taking a bath, the idea just popped out to my mind! _(Seriously, the best ideas are created in the bathroom!!) _And honestly………… I liked it…………… :D And I hope you also like it too!! So I'm sorry for the last chappie, because it could be considered a filler, but I promise this chappies will be full of content!! And I'm waiting for the Laven content, are you too?? Well, enough of my blabbering, let's go on with the reviews…

**whisperypath:** I'm really happy because you like it! Promise I'll give my best and make more interesting chappies!!

**sabarila: **Thanks a lot for your words, its like at first I wasn't satisfied with it and wasn't sure if you were gonna like it, but when you said that _(well, wrote that…)_ I feeled so good and decided to make my best in this chappie, thanks a lot!

**Rena-Walker:** Ciaaaosuu sys!! Idk if it's written like that but… you get the point (; Well, don't be such a lier, you didn't told me anything ¬¬ And even well I asked you to read it you said, naaa later, LIER!! But well, thanks for your review :D _(hehehe I know, I'm bipolar xD I'm all angry and after ten seconds I'm happy xD)_ Wait for the kiss (; It's coming… relatively soon… xD

**ReiLuvsAllen:** Thanks a lot for your review!! And I'm sorry for the lack of content TToTT, I promise this one will be better (; And responding to your question, everything is like… emm how to say it… like in my point of view I think, only when its in –italics- is when it's the thoughts of someone. I didn't quite understand your question, but I'll try to be more careful and specific with the names (;

**ELENA: **Thanks for your review!! :3 I'm very happy to see you liked it, and about your question, there will surely be more couples, but the main one is obviously Laven :D Hope you like this chappie (;

**Karoomy-chan:** Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Jaja, me dio mucha risa leer tu review, muchas gracias por dejarlo, deveras que este capitulo esta dedicado a ti (; Jaja, y cuando mi hermana _(Rena-Walker)_ leyó tu review se le hiso conocido, y resulta que también tienes su historia en favoritos :D Jaja, que pequeño es el mundo xD Bueno, la respuesta a tus preguntas y comentarios te la mande en un PM, asi que si no lo as visto chécalo (; Esque… hay cosas que no puedo dar a conocer en publico…*tono de suspenso* buahahahaa!! xD Bueno me despido, baaaee!! Espero que te guste este capi, es para ti (;

**Niko-sensei:** Thanks a lot for your review! I'm really happy you liked it :D And I know, Lavi sounded like a girl xD But as you said, we can imagine him saying that :D Well, I hope you like this chappie!! :D

**Pangypanda:** Haha, thanks for your review! Another loyal reader, I'm gonna cry…*goes and cries in the corner*…*returns* I'm very glad you are liking it!! And I know, Lavi's confusion is the best xD Too bad he is going to find out that it's not a confusion… oopss, I wasn't supposed to say that!! :D jajaa, hope you like this chappie (;

Thanks to all of you for your reviews!!! And thanks also to **whisperypath**, _(jeje I love you__ Thanks for both, the review and the alert :D)_ **xXMoyashiXx**, **ReiLuvsAllen**,_ (I also love you Thanks for the review and the alert :D) _**natcat5**, **Karoomy-chan**,_(Jeje, a ti tambien te quiero Gracias por el review y los alerts :D)_ and **Dareagon.**

Thanks a lot for adding me to your alerts!! And to my loyal readers, I love you all!!! I hope you like this chappie, and even though Idk if I can reply to your reviews like this, I will anyways do it cuz Idk how to reply a review without making it a PM TToTT If anyone knows please tell me (; Well, enough, let's go on with the story… And WARNING!! It's extremely angsty… well, in my point of view, but I need the angst guys! Please deal with it :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

_They started laughing all the way to the classroom, before entering Lavi whispered to Allen "I forgot to tell you, hope you like Black Order High, let's be best friends" he said giving him a bright smile. Allen couldn't help but smile too. "Sure" he answered, and then entered the classroom besides Lavi, who knows, maybe this can be the start of something great, and he was willing to see it…

* * *

_

**Complicated: Chapter Three**

"**Meaningless Words"**

"It was time for you to show your face and confront the weight of responsibility, Mr. Lavi Bookman and company" said the teacher of mathemathics, Link.

"It's okay Link, they were with my brother" responded Lenalee for them.

"Hmm… if that's the case, then please hurry up and take your seats" responded Link, anger clearly noticeable in his voice.

Now another boring class was going to start, and as I know that you know that I know that you don't want to read about school classes let's skip to lunch time :D…

* * *

"Uufff… I was almost sleeping! Whoever created school must be a psycho! Who would want to be almost half day reading books, making homeworks and studying?!" said Lavi.

"Homework isn't supposed to be made at home?" Allen asked innocently tilting his head to one side. (_Serious nosebleed xD)_

"ALLEN!! Don't tell me you are innocent enough to do homework at home??!!" asked Lavi, a false surprised tone in his voice.

"Stupid Rabbit, just shut up, your voice is giving me a heck of a headache" said Kanda.

"Awww Yuu, you're so mean" said Lavi making a pout.

"Call me by my first name again and you will have a free ride to hospital" answered kanda, an evil aura around him.

"Lenalee!! Yuu wants to punch me!!" said Lavi in a childish tone, hiding behind Lenalee.

"I warned you" said Kanda coming dangerously close to Lavi.

"Aaack!! Lenalee stop him!"

"You deserve it" answered Lenalee.

"WHATT!! Lenaleeee!!" whined Lavi, Kanda was inches from him. He started to strangle him, Lavi's face was starting to get a blue tone.

"Lee…naa……leee!!" he said with almost no air left and a pleading look.

"That's okay Kanda, leave him alone" Kanda che'ed and released Lavi's neck, color coming again to his face.

"Leee………naaa………leee…"said Lavi recovering his air. "That was SO mean, Yuu could have strangled me to death and you only said _"you deserve it"_!!!" asked Lavi.

"Stupid rabbit, if you say it again its for real!" said Kanda, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Lavi, how do you want me to help you if you just continue to say it?" asked Lenalee.

"Buuuuut…" Lavi was interrupted by a giggle. He turned and realized it was Allen, but now he was laughing, laughing without end. _–It's true, I forgot about Allen. Wait, HE SAW Yuu was about to STRANGLE ME and stayed motionless!! That boy is going to… oh god, he looks beautiful when he's laughing, his voice is like that one of an angel…WAIT!! What did I just said!! AN ANGEL??!! Lavi please!! You sound like a schoolgirl!! But, he's just so gorgeous… NO WAIT!! Lavi not again…-_ Lavi thought. He waited until Allen was finished with his laughing to speak.

"Ummm… Allen, what were you laughing about?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's just, seeing you makes me happy" he answered, a nostalgic look in his face.

"Allen, just remember you are not alone, we are friends, you can count on us" Assured Lenalee with a smile.

Allen, after hearing this, feeled a lump in the throat. _–Why does this people, my oh so called "friends" even care about me being alone? After "that" happened no one ever treated me well, no one before Miranda and "them". Not even the people I shared a house with cared, so why? Why do I feel good after hearing such words, and why, at the same time, such words anger me? Why?-_ he thought.

He started to remember, why, a long time ago, he stopped believing in those words. Why he decided to never believe in anyone again, why he decided to close his heart, so he won't be hurt anymore. Why, since that day, all those words to him meant nothing, all those words that "showed" affection, that showed that someone actually "cares" about you, became meaningless. Why, with just her saying those words, he felt like running. He felt that he shouldn't believe in those words. His mind was telling him to just ignore what she said, but his heart was begging for it to be , just why…

"W…why?"He said. He felt something wet hitting his cheek, and realized tears were falling down his face. Those tears slowly turned into sobs, until he started to cry. All the pain he felt for most of his life, was leaking through those tears. All the suffering, all his feelings, were slowly running down his cheeks. The suffering he had kept for more than 5 years was now exposed. How do these people, his "friends" could pass through his facade? Through the facade he's been putting up for almost 8 years! How could just those simple words braked it?!

"Ah!! Allen! Why are you crying?"Asked Lavi with concern in his voice, he approached the teen and gently hugged him. Allen let himself fell into the embrace and he stayed there hugged to Lavi, tears falling down his face with no end.

Lenalee and Kanda just watched there stunned. The sudden outburst of tears had caught them off guard. Lenalee felt that she had something to do with it, because, after all Allen started crying after he heard what she said. Maybe he didn't want them to enter his life, or maybe he was touched by those words, who knows. She only hoped that the boy would be alright.

On the other hand, Kanda was wordless. How come that pushy boy with the big mouth was there, suddenly crying? And mostly, without reason? He was, even if he wouldn't admit it, concerned. Even though he met the boy a few hours ago, he felt something special about him. Maybe it was the way he answered his insult, fearless and with determination. Or maybe the way in which he confronted his threat with another one, he wasn't sure. But he was sure of something, just by being there, motionless and watching him cry, he wanted to punch something, or _someone…_

Lavi, in the other hand, felt anger. Anger because he knew Allen didn't deserve this suffering, whichever it is. Or anger because he didn't know what to do. He even felt anger because he didn't know why he was crying, what could make Allen cry, or _who._ Whatever the reasons, he needed to do something, quick. _–Lavi think, what can you do? Why MUST you do? Should I get him with a teacher? No, that would be pointless, hmmm… to Komui? Maybe, but I'm pretty sure he is in a meeting right now. Quickly Lavi!!! I KNOW!! To Miranda! She knows Allen, maybe she knows why he is crying! And what to do about it!-_

He quickly began walking to the infirmary, it wasn't so far away. He turned to look at Lenalee and gesture her to don't worry. Allen, was starting to calm down, but anyways he was crying, and a lot. He was whispering things to him, but anyways he didn't know if they would help.

The most difficult part was passing through the field. Everyone turned to see who was crying, and when they realized it was Allen, they started to ask questions, questions like _What happened to him? Why is he crying? What did you did to him?_. That last question angered him the most. As if _HE_ was going to do _ANYTHING_ to Allen. Never in his entire life.

He pushed all the people and returned to his way to the nurse office. When he make the last turn and viewed it he sped up his pace. God he was almost running! But Allen didn't seem to care, it's like he didn't want anybody to see him. By this time, Allen had his arms around Lavi's neck, and his coat was all wet, but he didn't mind. He just wanted Allen to smile again. That beautiful smile that could brighten up his day… _-Waiiit!! Not again Lavi! What's that? How can you think that way about Allen!! He is A BOY! And YOU TOO!! You like girls, OH HELL YES!! But… its just that, Allen is just so beautiful and… NOOOO!! What's with you Lavi? You are STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! Or…not? Well, this isn't the time and place to be thinking about this! Lavi, shut your mind off! -_ Lavi thought to himself.

He was nearing the nurse office, and when he was a¡inches away he screamed.

"MIRANDAAAAA!! I NEED YOUUUU!!! ALLEEN IS CRYIIIIIIIIIIING!!!"

Falling objects were heard, and after ten seconds Miranda appeared in the doorway, face full of concern.

"Oh my god! Allen what happened?" he asked hugging Allen too.

"M…mi…ran…da" he said before crying loudler again, hugging her with all his might. Lavi was concerned to death. What happened to him? Why is he crying?

"Sh…shhh… it's all in the past Allen, all in the past" she said to him, caressing his head and whispering comforting words. Lavi couldn't help remembering his times when he was little when her mom would say the same to him, even though he cried thanks to the nightmares he had, but seeing Allen and Miranda this close everyone would tell Miranda was Allen's mom._ –Talking about moms, where is Allen's? And his dad? Well, this isn't the right time to ask…-_ he said to himself.

He helped Miranda to place Allen in a bed. He remained quiet, only viewing Miranda's care and wishing he was her. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely, nostalgic. _–Mom, I really miss you…-_ he thought, tears treating to fall down his cheeks, but he kept them away. Now, he needed to take care of Allen, not making his crying scene, even though he wanted to. He needed to be strong, he needed his support, not that he starts crying like a lost puppy.

He remained there until Allen's crying reduced to sobs, and slowly he felled asleep. Miranda carefully layed him in the bed, watching him sleep with a sorrowful look, -_Poor Allen, he's been into a lot…-_ she thought. The bell rang a while ago, but Lavi refused to go until he was sure Allen was okay.

"Lavi, it's okay, don't worry, he'll be alright" assured Miranda.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure of it" he replied stubbornly.

"Pffttt… okay, I'll tell your teachers you were with me" she said. She was happy that Lavi cared so much about Allen, he just hoped it was not a lie, or Allen might never recover from it…

"Thank you Miranda"

Time went by, Allen was still asleep. Lavi was refusing to go until he was sure of it, and Miranda couldn't help but feel that this was just right. Allen needed to rest, and even if he didn't want admit it, he needed to feel that someone cares about him, that he's not only a tool, like _he_ made him feel. That he was not just someone that you can play with, and then leave him alone when he needs you the most. He needed to feel that he was important to someone, and that the feelings were true. He needed someone just like Lavi.

Ever since _that_, Allen's life was full of suffering, he closed his heart to everyone, but then, _he_ just came and ruined up everything. He rised his hopes up, he made him to actually believed that someone liked him, that he was important to someone. But then, just suddenly, he disappeared, crushing down his hopes and illusions, leaving him there all alone, again. He was submerged in such a pain, that he changed a lot. He never believed in anyone again, he didn't even talk to anyone. He started to dislike people.

Why does it have to turn out like this? If you wanted to describe Allen's life in one word, the perfect one would be complicated. Maybe the second one would be difficult, but you may be saying that everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because no one, neither me, expected what happened to him. You may say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child he was, didn't deserve it. So that leads us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe, just maybe, that can change, maybe, in the future, you could use other words to describe his life, maybe, _that_ _person_ could change that. _That_ _person_ was Lavi. You may say this sounds foolish, that it doesn't have sense, but she just felt it. Right now, by watching his stubbornness, his dedication, and the look on his face, that look, that from just sight you could tell that Allen was someone important for him, make her think like that. But who knows, maybe she's just hoping for the impossible, and leaving all the work to someone else, but she just wished that what se felt, was true.

She was there, staring at Lavi. The boy was too concentrated in watching Allen thathe was oblivious to this. But suddenly, the bell rang, disturbing his concentration's and Miranda's. Miranda looked at her clock and let out an horror scream.

"What happened?" asked a surprised Lavi.

"It…i…it's late!!!! I'm late, I'm late!!" she said frantically running from side to side, when suddenly she tripped on a chair and felled to the floor. Lavi just stay motionless, until he reacted and made his way to help Miranda out.

"You're late for what?" he asked, helping her to stand up.

"I need to give a conference about personal hygiene in ten minutes!! And I haven't plan anything!! What am I going to do!!!" she screamed hitting herself with her clock.

"Hey Miranda wait! Stop doing that! Just Improvise! You know about personal hygiene!" he said trying to stop Miranda from hurting herself.

"But…but…"she looked at her clock "Ackkkk!! Only 6 minutes, I need to go!! Lavi please take care of Allen!!" she screamed running out of the nurse office with a bunch of papers and stuff. Lavi just stayed there motionless, Miranda sure was clumsy, but she was a good person. _– I hope her conference turns out right…well, not that bad… OH YES! And Allen? What am I going to do with him?-_ he thought turning around and posing his eyes in Allen's sleeping body again.

He stayed there wordless, he couldn't understand how such a beauty was a human, he should certainly be a god, a god sent straight down from heaven. His silver hair was scattered in the pillow, and his face had such a peaceful look. His eyelashes were large, he was eyeing him closely so he could remember every part of his cute little face, when suddenly his face turned into a frown.

"Mmmm… t…timo…thy…mm" he said between dreams. _–Timothy? Who's that?-_ Lavi thought.

"Mmm… no…no…NO!!" Allen shouted awakening. He slowly started to cry again.

"Hey Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked, concern noticeable in his voice.

"Lavi! What are you doing here?" Allen asked between sobs. Lavi approached him and gently hugged him.

"What are you saying? I wouldn't leave you alone" he responded softly caressing his scalp, after hearing this, Allen began to cry even harder.

"Th…that's…wh…what he…told me" he said.

"Who? That Timothy guy?" Lavi asked. Allen stopped crying for some seconds, then began crying again.

"Ho…how…do you…kn…know…about…him?" he said snuggling closer to Lavi.

"Well, you see, you talk between dreams…" Lavi responded.

"What?" Allen said, surprise in his voice.

"Yes, but don't worry, you only said his name, then you started shouting no and awakened" Lavi responded calmly, still hugging the boy.

"Ah…" Allen responded, his sobs solowly disappearing, until he was just snuggling to Lavi. Lavi felt like in heaven, but he needed to know who was this Timothy guy, what did he do to Allen? He was full of questions, and the one with the answers was Allen.

"Allen, you don't mind telling me who is Timothy?" asked Lavi. Allen was surprised by the question, he separated a little to watch Lavi's face.

"It's no one important"

"Allen, it's important enough for you to cry, and that's enough for me" he responded.

"Lavi, believe me, it's nothing important" he said, looking away. Lavi took gently Allen's chin and made him look to his eyes.

"Allen, it is important. I know it's not my business, you might say I'm a thick headed, but I'm serious. I really care about you, I don't know how that happened, or when, and even though I have known you for almost a day, I already feel you are important to me, and it's true. I don't know what this Timothy guy made you, but I'm dead serious with what I said. YOU are a wonderful and beautiful person, and your face looks cuter when you are not crying" Lavi said smiling to him, sincerity shown in his eyes. Allen couldn't help but smile too, and he hugged Lavi tighter, hiding his face in his strong chest.

"Timothy was my best friend. I met him when I was traveling with my Uncle Cross Marian…" he started.

_Flashback (Allen's POV)_

_I was traveling with my Uncle Cross around the world, but it was like hell. In every place we went, he had debts to pay, and he made me get the money to pay them. I don't know if I can even call him Uncle, because I'm pretty sure he is a true devil. After the second week of the travel I stopped calling him like that, and I only called him "Cross" or "Master", he lost my respect a while ago._

_In every place we where, everyone treated me bad, it's like they were taking revenge on Cross… by ME!! They made me clean dishes, wash floors, clean bathrooms, (And I should say very messy ones) and every thing they could get with. As if Cross would mind…_

_The money they paid me for doing this awful jobs didn't even suffice to buy a piece of bread, so I decided to find another way of getting money easily, quickly, and without the hard work. I didn't find anything, I even considering cross dressing, but I decided to keep my honor and dignity. Just when I was about to give up, I entered a bar, and there, the idea came like a light beam… playing poker._

_Since I was little, my mother taught me how to play, she showed me some cheats and tricks. I really liked it, so when I got the opportunity to play I accepted it, the dealer gave me my cards, and I instantly noticed he made cheats, so I made my own. Finally, when we showed our cards, I had a royal straight flush. I won all the money and with that I pid the debts Cross had in that city._

_But one day, this boy called Timothy saw me playing, and he was surprised by my "skills"._

"_Hey you! The boy with the white hair, what is your name?" He said smiling, I was astonished. No one ever smiled to me, or even talk to me like that. I was very happy._

"_Allen Walker, and you?" I said smiling genuinely._

"_Timothy Hearst" he replied still smiling. "You play awesomely poker, want me to help you out?"_

"_How?" I asked._

_He then explained me what he meant by "helping me". He said that all the money I get from playing poker, we'll store it in a box he will have, so no one could take it from me, not even Cross. I accepted, being the innocent boy I was._

_With the time, we turned to be best friends, I won the money and he kept it. I only kept a little sum so I could gamble with it, and he had the rest. We used that money to buy food, clothes and the things we need, I payed little by little Cross's debts._

_But one day, Cross discovered my clothes, which I have kept in a bag besides my bed. He scold me and said that if I had money to pay for that clothes, then I surely had money to pay his debts. I was scared and said that indeed, I had the money. He said that he will call all the person s he debt money to so I could pay them._

_I searched for Timothy everywhere, but I didn't find him. It was almost the time Cross said me to get to the principal square to meet all the people and pay them. I was scared, most people were owners of bars, and they were scary. I needed to fin Timothy quickly._

_I passed the store in which we buy our food, and ask the merchant if she had seen Timothy, she told me that she, indeed saw him._

"_He was here in the morning. He had a box with a lot of money and bought a lot of food, then when I asked him why he needed that food he said he was going to flee to another place" she answered me._

_I felt like a total stupid. I felt like I tool, he only used me to get money, and what's worse, that's the money I needed to pay all the owners of the bars. All those words he said, all those smiles, all those promises were lies. The "I'm your friend and I care about you" thing were just meaningless words. He didn't mean them. He lied to me, and I was stupid enough to fell in the trap…_

_That time, I showed up with the bar owner's and said I didn't have the money, they were so angry that they started to hit me mercilessly. Even though I was shouting, telling them that someone stole it from me, they still continued hitting me. All those hits hurt a lot more, because when I was laying in the ground with all the bar owner's kicking me or punching me, I was only thinking in him, the boy who betrayed me, who used me, who played with me, and all those punches hurted the double._

_When I wake up I was laying in a bed, my body hurted like hell. I was in a hospital. Someone found me in the floor bleeding and seriously punched and brought me there. I didn't blame Cross for that, no. I also didn't blame Timothy for it. I blamed myself, for being so innocent, for believing in the first kind words I heard, but now they were meaningless words, and even though all my body ached, my heart hurted the most._

_Since that day I stopped believing in everyone. I closed my heart, and I felled into an immense depression. Since that day, I changed. I wasn't the cheery person I once was. Now, I became a cold one. I learned to smile when needed, but it wasn't real. I learned to pull out a facade when needed. In other words, I stopped being Allen Walker. Because since that day, that kid died inside me, and with every passing minute all the suffering and pain suffocates him more. I just hope someday I might return to be the same cheery person I once was, and that I can forget all the suffering, I try to imagine it, but it just won't come to my mind. I fear I will never return to be Allen Walker, but just this cold person who facades every single moment in his life. I fear I will never overcome this suffering, and in consequence, I will die with it…_

_End Of Flashback_

When Allen finished telling Lavi who was Timothy, and what happened to him, Lavi was crying too. _–How come Allen has suffered all this pain? It's just not fair…-_ he thought.

He hugged Allen again and said comforting things to him. He started caressing his scalp again, and then decided to talk.

"Allen, I'm so sorry because you had to pass through all this pain alone. But when I said that you are important to me, and that I care about you, it's for real. I will never do something like that to you, never in my entire life. So, don't take all this pain alone, that's why the friends are for, to care and support each other. Don't you remember? You are my best friend" Lavi said smiling. Allen looked to Lavi's eyes, and was moved by all the sincerity in them. Some tears threaten to fall down his face again, and Lavi noticed. He used the back of his sleeve to wash them away, and then started to caress his cheek.

Allen closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact of Lavi's hand and his cheek. Lavi started to get close to Allen's face, Allen felt Lavi's breathing and opened his eyes, and was met with Lavi's green eye. He was lost in the deepness of his eye, their lips were centimeters apart, Allen started to close his eyes again and…

"Alleeeeenn!!! How are youuu!! Do you feel al…" Miranda entered shouting and saw the scene. Allen and Lavi, Lavi's hand caressing Allen's cheek, his lips were centimeters apart… And his maternal instincts turned on.

"Lavi!!! What do you think you are doing!!" she shouted. Lavi quickly moved apart from Allen, Allen was left there stunned.

"I… he… we… NOTHING!!" he said.

"I know what I saw, now you have 30 seconds to go out of this place or I won't allow you to ever come close Allen AGAIN!! 1, 2, 3, 4…"

"AAckkkk!! Wait Miranda, it was just…"

"18, 19, 20, 21…"

"Miranda please, don't' be like that…"

"25 , 26, 27…"

"AAckkkk!! Okaay, Okay, baae Allen!! See you tomorrow!!" and he went out of the nurse office running.

"30" Miranda finished counting. "Uff, that boy is fast" she said giggling.

"Ummm… Miranda, why did you do that? Allen asked, a blush covering his face.

"Allen, Allen, Allen, you'll understand when you grow up. Humm… That Lavi, taking advantage of you while you are sad…"

"He didn't take advantage at all!!" Allen shouted.

"What do you mean Allen Walker?!" shouted Miranda.

* * *

**Ça'va!!** Did you liked it? I know it's a little too angsty, but I needed that way, sorry Also, someone always interrupts them right? Jejejee, and Miranda's maternal instincts xD She is such a good person! Jaja, well, I hope you like it, sorry if the end was a little quick, but it's very late and I'm sleepy o.o Well, I'm going, please leave a review and tell me if you like it pleaseee~!! Well, love you, thanks for reading, see yaaa!! **Au revoir!!**

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl! **


	4. Songs Make People Forget

**Laven Fanfic: Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Ciiaaossuu!!** Jaja, that's how my sis says, hi! _(Even though I don't really know if that's the meaning… xD)_ OMG!! Guess what!! I have very bad news!! My computer did puufff!! _AGAIN!!_ Why!? WHY!?!? *go cries in the corner* WHY ALWAYS MY THINGS!!?? ……… *cries like a maniatic* Well, returning to the story :D _(Creepy bipolar… xD)_ Oh just shut up! Well, like I was saying before my conscience interrupted me _(¬¬)_, I was very happy reading your reviews :D!! Thanks a lot for all the support you've given me, it's the reason I continue this story and my need for improving with every chappie!

**whisperypath: **I really love you! You're always one of the first people who review, thanks a lot! Thanks for your support, I really hope you'll like this chappie :D I'm really happy because you like them, and don't worry, I'll keep it up! xD

**Rena-Walker:** You're such a lazy brat for using my account xD!! Heehe, ignoring that, _(I won't ignore it!) _Thanks for your review! Hey, talking about lazyness… **DON'T BE LAZY AND CONTINUE YOUR STORY!** I want a new chappie for next week, understand??? Okay, returning to your review, I know, I know, it was angsty, BUT I warned you, didn't I? jaja, I also want them to kiss already but, I can't, It's too soon… Well, the one with authors block IS YOU not ME, so don't be lazy and continue already!!! Jaja xD

**ReiLuvsAllen:** ...wow… you know français!! Jaja, I admire you! I'm not that good in it xD but I do what I can, so one day I'll be good like you!! *puts her gai(?) sensei look* Well, returning to your review, I loved it :D! Thanks for your support, I hope you like this chappie too, and about the gap about his parents… you'll know when the time comes… buahahaha!! xD But don't worry, it may be sooner than what you think :D

**Pangypanda:** Yeah, I know it was angsty, but you're right, I was thinking, okey, I have to do something to make up for the angstiness… Oh, I know!! A funny ending xD! Jaja you read my mind xDD! Well, I know, SOMEONE always barges in xDD And Lavi is still confused, and may be for some chappies more, buahaha! :D Thanks for liking the chappie, hope you like this one too :D!!

**Karoomy-chan:** Mas te vale que sigas siendo más leal que un traidor xDD! Te dije que tenias que ver el lado maternal de Miranda xDD Pero eso si, llego en el momento menos indicado xDD Y lose, lo que Timothy le hizo a Allen no tiene perdón!!! Ò.Ó Pero eso si, tiene a Lavi :D Jaja, espero tu pregunta xDD Jaja y no te preocupes, a mi no me parece pequeño xDD Bueno, espero que te guste el capi xDD Y si, ES un mundo pequeño xDD Por cierto, te responderé los PMs lo mas pronto que pueda, esque… mi compu… D:!! La extraño demasiado!!!

**Sabarila:** Well, I'm sorry if it seemed unnatural, I have to stop that, although I love it :D! jaja, well, but you have to remember too all the things he went through… okey no because I haven't written that yet xDD But well, you will understand sooner or later xD Anyways, thanks for the recommendation! I will have it in mind ;) Hope you like this chappie :D

**micro-chan:** You got that right, it is matt from digimon xDD And yes you are the only one to notice xDD Well, I hope you like this chappie, and don't worry, I'll keep it up!

**Niko-sensei:** I know, I know xDD But we all want him to take advantage, nor we?? Jaja, but _good _advantage, not like Timothy Ò.Ó That was BAD advantage!! I know, it's so sad, and when you know it complete, you'll find it sadder D: But it's okey because now he has Lavi :D

**natcat5:** I'm happy that you reviewed :D!! Well, returning to the review… I know, it's always so random xDD Awwnn.. and when you know his complete story you'll know it's sadder D: But just like you said, now he has friends :D And don't forget the annoying rabbit xDD Hope you like this chappie :D!

**Zelipth, little1991, micro-chan, **_(Oh, I love you, thanks for the review and the alert :D) _**Empty Puppet, Chu545:** Hey thanks for adding this story to your alerts :D It makes me so happy! I hope you like this chappie, and please let me know if you like this story by a review :D! That would make me even happier!

**LadyDrago88, Zelipth, **_(Really I love you, thanks a lot for both Alerts :D)_** Micro-chan,**_ (Thanks a lot for both alerts, I'm so moved And you also leaved a review, I love you even more :D!)_** Raspberrih, Allen-Musician1245:** Thanks a lot for adding this story to your favorites, I'm really happy because you like it :D! Hope you like this chappie and please let me know if you like this story by a review :D! As I said, that would make me even happier :D!

**Karoomy-chan: **A ti te quiero mas!! Muchas gracias por todos los alerts, en especial este autor alert :D! Te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me as dado a lo largo de toda la historia, te quiero mucho!! Te dedico este chappie, espero y te guste :D

Also thanks to all the people who took the time to read this story, and don't worry, I'll get better with practice so you like it and leave a review or add this story to alerts (; Well, all that's left to say is… enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

**EDIT: Hey guys, even thought I write D. Gray - Man FF Always change it for -man, so when they are talking about the band, the name is D. Gray - Man not -man xD Just so you know...**

* * *

"_Alleeeeenn!!! How are youuu!! Do you feel al…" Miranda entered shouting and saw the scene. Allen and Lavi, Lavi's hand caressing Allen's cheek, his lips were centimeters apart… And his maternal instincts turned on._

"_Lavi!!! What do you think you are doing!!" she shouted. Lavi quickly moved apart from Allen, Allen was left there stunned._

"_I… he… we… NOTHING!!" he said._

"_I know what I saw, now you have 30 seconds to go out of this place or I won't allow you to ever come close Allen AGAIN!! 1, 2, 3, 4…"

* * *

_

**Complicated: Chapter 4**

"**Songs make people forget"**

After Miranda kicked Lavi out of the nurse office, and gave Allen a long talk, and not any talk, "_the__ talk"_, _(yes boys and girls, "the talk" o.o creepy xD) _he let him go out of there and continue with his daily schedule, even though there were only like two classes left.

He checked his schedule and groaned when realizing his next class was math. You may be saying, Ah! Allen is just a lazy brat just as Lavi that doesn't likes math, but nonononoNO!! Actually, he is very intelligent. Since he was 5 years old he could answer math questions easily. That's one of the reasons he was mistreated by his family, because they considered him a freak. -_But that can't be ever considered as a family-_ he thought angrily.

He ran through the corridors of the large school. Did I mention how big it was? No?? Well, let me tell you, BIG. _(Okay, I sincerely don't know how to describe the Black Order xD, but you already know, exact same as the anime's just change like, the science department is the science classroom, Komui's office is the principal's and so on, imagine it yourself xD But anyways I'll try, just don't get confused by my descriptions xD)_

It has several floors and many rooms. The main floor is where the soccer and basketball fields were in. There was also what is like the reception, where you go and ask information about the school and things like that. In the next floors is where the classrooms are. The building wasn't rectangular-shaped, it was circular-shaped, so, there were circular corridors. All the corridors had a staircase, but at the middle of them was the elevator, it went from the main floor until the last floor _and_ the basement, where all the information of the students and science projects were.

All the classrooms were in those first floors and then, the next floors were for the bedrooms. You may be asking, why bedrooms? But hey, the school was so important and prestigious that many people from different places, states and even countries came to study there, so, Black Order High offers the opportunity of staying in one of these bedrooms if you don't have a place to live. Those floors were divided, one side of the floor was for girls, and the other one was for boys. It's like, half-circle is for girls, and the other half-circle is for boys. Got that? Okay, then let's say. If they were 5 floors, all the left side was for boys and the right side was for girls. Got it? Okey, let's continue.

It was like your own house, because there was a floor between these bedrooms and the classrooms, and this floor is where the cafeteria, library, bathrooms, and living room were. It's like, you pay monthly a sum of money, and you have free access to all of them!

You can go and eat all what you want and at any time in the cafeteria, and you can borrow as many books as you like from the library, obviously, returning them at a time limit, but that wasn't all. You can go also to the living room, that room… It was amazing! It had a plasma TV, videogames, ping-pong tables… it was just as any videogame center were you go and pay millions of money to enter, and was totally free! _(God, all the food you want, all the books you like, and that living room!! I wanna live there !!)_ The next floor is for the auditorium, and sure it was big! For it to occupy an entire floor… just imagine.

And finally, at the last floor, was the principal's office. The last floor was mainly for that, but also, it was where Lenalee lived. She had her own private room because his brother had a serious sister-complex, and he didn't want Lenalee to be spied in her sleep. It also had a private bathroom because as I said, he feared other people in the public bathrooms will spy on her. _(I know, he has a SERIOUS sister-complex xD)_

Returning to Allen, by this time he finally got to math class, and when he entered… guess what!! _(What?)_ There was another class there. _(:O Really?? Then what?)_ Everyone stared at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here face… _(OMG! Poor Allen-chan xD)_ so he just got straight out of there with a blush on his face. _(Allen: o///o, Me: xD)_

After the most embarrassing moment in his entire life, he checked again his schedule, realizing he was checking Tuesday's schedule, and now was Wednesday. _(xD)_ After re-checking what class is he in, and checking it at least 5 times so he was sure he didn't enter another class, _again, _he began running to the other side of the building, to Art class, with Mr. Tiedoll.

After what seemed like ages to him, he finally arrived to the class. He waited a little time to recover his breath from the running, only for it to be taken away _(again)_ when he opened the door. All his classmates surrounded him, asking him if he was alright, if he needed someone to rely on they will always be there and things like that. He thanked them all for their concern, and walked through them to where Tiedoll-sensei was.

"I'm sorry for being late Tiedoll-san, but I was in the nurse office" he said with respect.

"Ah! So you must be Allen Walker. I'm Froi Tiedoll, pleased to meet you. How come just a boy could concern an entire school?" he said, a playful tint was clearly in his voice.

"Emmm, I really don't know…" responded Allen, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, it's okay to have such good friends, you sure are lucky"

With that, Allen's face changed dramatically, from an embarrassed one to a poker one, emotionless. _–Lucky?? Something just as luckiness doesn't exist. Some things happen thanks to destiny, because since your birth date that was destined to happen, never by something just as "luck"-_ he thought bitterly.

"Thanks Tiedoll-san, but I don't believe in good luck or bad luck, things happen because they are supposed to happen. It's a matter of destiny" He answered completely emotionless.

"Oh, is that so? Then, Allen Walker, I assure you you're destined to be happy and full of friends" he said smiling to him. Allen was surprised by this, and slowly a smile formed in his lips.

"I wish that's becoming true" he answered. _–I really wish that's becoming true-_ he thought. He was spacing out and he didn't notice a certain red-head who was coming dangerously close to him. When he realized… it was too late.

"AAAAA~Leeeeeenn!" Lavi yelled hugging him. This surprised Allen and the sudden weight in his back made him fell to the floor.

"Ackkk Lavi! You're asfixiating me" Allen yelled.

"But Allen, I was very concerned!"

"Why?"

"Because Miranda was so bad she didn't even let me say bye to you correctly!!" Lavi responded pouting. Just now Allen realized how close their faces were. This made him remember…

_Flashback_

_Allen looked to Lavi's eyes, and was moved by all the sincerity in them. Some tears threaten to fall down his face again, and Lavi noticed. He used the back of his sleeve to wash them away, and then started to caress his cheek._

_Allen closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact of Lavi's hand and his cheek. Lavi started to get close to Allen's face, Allen felt Lavi's breathing and opened his eyes, and was met with Lavi's green eye. He was lost in the deepness of his eye, their lips were centimeters apart, Allen started to close his eyes again and…_

_End of Flashback_

Just by thinking what could had happen if Miranda hadn't entered made his face red like a tomato, and that didn't go unnoticed by certain Chinese girl.

"Allen! Are you alright?? You are all red! Do you have fever??" Lavi said, touching Allen's forehead. This caused Allen to go even redder, if that's even possible.

"Whaaa!! Alleeeee~en! Don't die!!"

"I'm not dying!" he said.

"Ackkk!! He is delirious!! We need to get him to Miranda-san!!" Lavi said completely ignoring Allen.

"Who said I'm delirious??!!" Allen shouted.

"Allen! Don't talk! You'll get worse!"

"I'm not even bad!! I feel perfectly fine!"

"Come on Allen! You don't need to act strong" Lavi said.

"I'm not!"

"Then why…" Lavi started saying, but was quickly interrupted by Lenalee.

"Maybe if you stopped crushing him Lavi, some colour would return to his face" Lenalee said.

"What?? But I'm not even… OH! Sorry Allen, I didn't realize I was still above you"

"How can someone forget that!"

"Hehehe…well you see…" Lavi trailed off.

"Pervert" said Kanda, who had seen the scene from his place.

"What!! I'm not even close to a pervert!"

"You're right; you are WAY more than a pervert"

"WHAT!!?? Why?" Lavi said standing up and helping Allen to do the same.

"Oh please, we all saw that you were enjoying yourself with the beansprout" Kanda responded, smirking.

Lavi turned to see his classmates, and realized everyone had stopped working to see the scene between them, even Tiedoll-san, who was only smiling. He felt his cheeks burning and he looked down.

"Allen" Allen said to Kanda suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" Kanda said.

"It's Allen, not beansprout, do you need me to spell it for you?"

"Che, for me you are a beansprout"

"How many times have I told you that my name is Allen!! A-L-L-E-N, Allen!!"

"Wow beansprout, I'm quite surprised that you at least know how to spell your name" responded Kanda while smirking.

"Congrats, you realized that, but if I were you, I wouldn't say random things like that if I don't even know the difference between a boy and a girl" responded Allen, a smirk clearly in his face. All their classmates stopped their whispering and a loud _uuuhhh, that hurts…_ was heard all through the classroom.

"Are you making fun of my hair, _again_??!!"

"It seems like that, doesn't it? Or should I spell it for you, because it seems you don't get it"

"Say _that_ again and you will get severely injured"

"_That_" With that, Kanda lost his temper…

In what seemed milliseconds Kanda had Allen between him and the wall he was about to punch him, but then he noticed that Allen was… he was… laughing? He was way angrier, but then he felt various pairs of hand within him and he was unable to move.

"Che beansprout, you need other people to take care of you?!"

"What?! Now you get it…" Allen was going to punch Kanda but felt various pairs of hands within him just as Kanda, and he was unable to move.

"Allen, Kanda! Stop fighting!" Lavi said. He was between both of them.

"Che, mind your own business rabbit!" Kanda responded.

"But this fight is pointless!"

"We already told you to go Lavi, don't interfere" Dark Allen responded. _(xD)_

"You are so rude…" he said making a pout.

"And you are _so_ annoying!!!" responded both at the same time.

"Waaaaaaa!! Lenaleeeeee~ee!! Did you hear them??? They are so bad with me" said Lavi faking sobs.

"Could you please both stop!!!" Lenalee said hitting Kanda.

"Che, what's that for!" Kanda asked, more like yelled.

"Because you started all this" she said. Allen was laughing again.

"Now what are you laughing about shortie?!" he shouted to Allen.

"Shortie??!! I'm two years younger than you and still growing! Better than criticizing other's people's height you should care about you going into a girl!"

"Keep laughing about my hair and you won't live to tell about it" Kanda said, eyebrows twitching.

"But it's not only the hair, besides your foul mood, you could be considered one"

"What??? See who's talking" Allen's brows twitched.

"Are you calling me a girl? Go die"

"No before I kill you"

"Could you please just stop!" Lenalee yelled and hit Kanda, _again._

"Why just me??!!" he said.

"Because I want to" she responded.

"But the beansp…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted all the classroom, and just then Allen realized that half the class was holding him and the other half was holding Kanda. As soon as he realized this, the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

"What interesting class we had…" murmured Tiedoll-san.

* * *

"Jeez Allen, you always surprise me" Lavi said to the British boy.

"I just wasn't in the mood, and then when Ba-Kanda started…"

"What did you just said?"

"Please Kanda don't start" said Lenalee.

"Che"

"Well, like I was saying, Lavi this is all your fault"

"Whaaaat??!! Why??"

"Because when you left, Miranda… she… she… Ackkk!! I can't say it!!" Allen said, his face red as a tomato.

"What did Miranda said?" Lavi asked.

"She… she… no, I won't say it!!!"

"Please Allen! It can't be that bad…" Said Lavi.

"Yes it can"

"Che, damn beansprout"

"Mind your own business Ba-Kanda!"

"Lavi, I guess we should go, Allen sure isn't comfortable saying it out loud" said Lenalee.

"No, you don't need to…" Allen said, but was quickly interrupted by Lenalee.

"It doesn't matter; in addition, I need to take care of some things"

"Okay, bye Lenalee!!" said Lavi. "Goodbye Yuu!! Take care of Lenalee!"

"Che, call me by my first name again and I'll make sure you never wake up again"

"I'll take that as a yes" Lavi said, even though he slowly moved away from Kanda.

"Lavi, I need you at the music room in 30 minutes" Lenalee added before disappearing with Kanda.

"That's true love" Lavi said with a smile in his face.

"What… NO WAY!! That can't be, it just can't" Allen answered himself his silent question.

"Well, let's see how things turn out" Lavi added with a smile. "Then… what did Miranda told you?"

"Ackkk!! Why do you want to know?" Allen shouted stopping dead in his tracks.

"Buuh dummy, I'm curious. Then what did she told you" Lavi asked watching Allen closely. His face was too close for Allen to be comfortable.

"Aghhh… she… talked to me…" Allen said looking anywhere than that beautiful green eye, a blush on his face. _–Beautiful? Miranda's talk sure affected me-_ he thought.

"Yes and… about what?" Lavi asked with his goofy smile.

"About… when two… you know… they love… and then… ACKKK!! I CAN'T DO IT!!" Allen hid his face, which was redder than a tomato, with his hands. And was whispering things like _I can't, I can't_, _how can that be possible,_ _it's gross_ and things like that.

_-What's with him? A talk with Miranda? And about two people, love, and then… WAIT!! It can't be that… nonononono… or yes? NOO!! Now I understand Allen, I pity him, when Panda told me about it, I was like… WTF!! Poor Allen, I guess it is my fault, but then again, he just looked so sad, that I just wanted to hug him until I want and then, when his eyes looked at my eye… I was like in a trance… WAIT WHAT!! No. No. No. NO! Lavi react!! He is ALLEN!! You are doing it again!!-_ Lavi thought.

"Wait Allen, I know what you're talking about" Lavi said insecurely standing in an awkward position. Allen stopped his whispering and self-pityness and looked at Lavi, who was looking at him with a sympathetic face that showed an air of comprehensiveness. _(?)_

"H…how… do you… know?" He asked.

"Well, just with what you said I could give me an idea of what is troubling you" Lavi said looking anywhere but Allen.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Since when did you knew?"

"Since I entered Junior High School, it was gross, Panda told me about it" Lavi said shivering at the unpleasant memory.

"This is all your fault!!!"

"Why?!" Lavi said returning his look to Allen.

"If you hadn't done _that_ I could go on and be oblivious to this until I die!!!" Allen answered, a pout on his face. –_The pout in his blushed face makes him look adorable_!- Lavi thought, and then hit himself.

"Oh, come on Allen, you would have known about it when you got you a girlfriend" Lavi said, feeling angry with the thought.

"WHAT?! Me? A girlfriend? Never."

"Why?"

"As I told you, I don't like people, much less trust them anymore."

"But Allen, why?"

"You already know why I started to distrust people" Allen said with a poker face.

"Oh… but that's part of the past. You can't change the past, and you don't know what will happen in the future, so just enjoy the present." Lavi responded, a smile on his face.

"L…Lavi" Allen said. He silently watched Lavi, and he didn't know why, but he felt everything would be alright. He felt in peace. Even thought he disliked people, a part of him wanted to stop that, and he was certain he was starting to like Lavi, and even Kanda and Lenalee.

He looked at Lavi and slowly started to smile.

"Allen, let's go, Lenalee is waiting for us" he said smiling at him, handing a hand in the air.

"Sure" Allen said taking Lavi's hand and they started walking to the music room.

* * *

"Lavi! Finally, I thought you had forgotten" said Lenalee when she saw Lavi and Allen entering the music room.

"Sorry Lenalee, our talk lasted more than I thought it would" Lavi said awkwardly. Allen only looked at his feet. Lenalee started wondering what were their talk about, and her face turned to one of curiosity.

"What could take you so long?" She asked suspiciously. "It has nothing to do with the little scene in art class, or it does?" She asked eyeing carefully Allen's reaction.

"NO!! It has nothing to do with that! That was nothing, just an accident!" Allen said in one breath waving his hands in front of him, a blush was decorating his face. Lavi was… oh my god… Lavi _WAS ACTUALLY_ blushing! Lavi never blushes! _Never._ _–Probably it has nothing to do with that, but anyways I'm curious. Well, I guess I can't help it; I'll leave the things as they are.-_Lenalee thought sighing.

"If you say so… Lavi I need your help, you came just in time" Lenalee said dismissing the subject.

"Just in time for what?" He asked.

"Just in time for _that_"

"_That?"_

"Yes, _that_"

"OH! _That_, okay I'm coming!" Lavi said and was about to rush to the stage in the music room when Allen took his arm. You may be saying, Wow! They have a stage in the music room? Yep, they have one. That is for practicing, but the real stage, better said the auditorium, was in the floor before the last floor, AKA the principal's floor _and_ Lenalee's. You remember? Well, first they practice in the music room and when it's the presentation _(Remember that in the first chappie I mentioned that they make concerts, world tours, presentations and all that? And that the next presentation was in December? No?? Then go check it :D) _they do it in the Auditorium. Well, let's continue with Allen and Lavi…

Lavi turned to see who stopped him and realized it was Allen, and said boy was with a totally confused look.

"_That?_" He asked.

"Oh that's true! You don't know what we were talking about, don't you?" Lavi asked, and when Allen moved his head saying no, he continued. "Well you see, in this school we have a band, it's called -man, we are actually very famous because of our concerts and all that, but recently our singer who was called Yamato Ishida _(Who actually, is Matt from Digimon. Yep, micro-chan, you got that right :D)_ changed of school due to his father's work, and we are searching for a new vocalist" Lavi said.

"So, today we are going to start the auditions to find the new vocalist" Lavi finished.

"Wow, this school has actually a band?" Allen asked tilting his head to one side.

Lavi chuckled. "Of all that I said you only remember that?" He asked with a playful tone.

"I'm processing all the information" Allen said.

"Oh"

"Okay, so you are telling me that this school has a band called -man, and the band is searching for a new vocalist because the other one changed of school"

"Yep"

"And today are going to start the auditions"

"That pretty much resumes it"

"But there's a thing that I don't get"

"And that thing is…"

"If the band is making the auditions, why are you here?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side, _again._ Lavi couldn't help but laugh at the naïveness of his friend.

"Allen, I'm part of the band"

"…"

"Allen did you heard me, I'm part of…" Lavi trailed of because he was quickly interrupted by Allen.

"ARE YOU REALLY IN A BAND!" Allen said interrupting Lavi. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yep! And I'm not the only one. Lenalee and Kanda are in too."

"Ah I see, so Lenalee and Kanda are in too… WAIT!! _Kanda??!!_ How could that jerk be part of a band!" Allen asked pouting. Lavi just laughed.

"Well, believe it or not, he is actually a great bassist" Lavi said smiling.

"Bassist? And Lenalee? She could be the singer."

"Well, as I already said, believe it or not, she doesn't like to sing"

"She doesn't?" Allen asked confused. _-What girl doesn't like to sing? -_ he thought.

"Nope. Actually she is more of a rocker, she is the batterist"

"WHAT! Lenalee… a _batterist_? Wow, I guess the man who said to don't judge a book by its cover was right…"

"Yep, I thought that when she told me"

"Okay… and you?"

Lavi placed his goofy smile in his face. "I'm the guitarist" he said, an air of proudness around him.

"Oh yes, and I am Michael Jackson" Allen said.

"I'm really the guitarist! And who is Michael Jackson?" Lavi asked confused.

"It can't be, you don't know who Michael Jackson is??!!" Allen asked, more like shouted. Everyone stared at him and Lavi, Lavi was starting to become nervous.

"Emmm… no?"

"How come you don't know him??!! He is the king of POP!!!"

"Well…"

"Okay, forget about that, Lavi you have just lost my respect"

"WHAT! Why?!" Lavi whined.

"Because how come you are in a band and don't actually _know_ who Michael Jackson is, well, was"

"But… Alleeeee~n!"

"Nope, don't dare talking to me" Allen said putting his hand in front of his face and looking away.

"Alleeee~n! You meanie!" Lavi pouted.

"No, no blackmailing will make it for your ignorance!" Allen said while humming.

"I'm not even blackmailing you!"

"But you will surely do"

"Alleeeeee~n!"

"Okay, that's enough, Lavi you need to come with me" Lenalee interrupted with a poker face and a null tone.

"But Lenalee! Allen is being so unfair!"

"Actually, I'm in his side, sorry Lavi"

"Lenaleeeeeee~! You too?" Lavi whined.

"Sorry, but I can't believe you don't actually know who he is"

"Was" Allen corrected.

"Yes that, was"

"Awwwwnn… meanies" Lavi said pouting.

Well, forgetting about the Michael Jackson discussion _(Okay, I just want to add that I respect Michael Jackson a lot, but if you don't, please don't put offensive things about him please, and sorry if you don't like him, I won't bring him up again)_ Allen decided to enter the auditions, just for fun. He didn't sing a lot, just a few times when he was back with Mana and his family. His real family, not the fake one, and the times when they sat along and composed songs, but there was this song that was very special to him, and he wanted to sing it, for the old times. Because this song, every time he needed to forget about everything, every time he wanted to get away of his problems, he sang it. It was his lullaby, because songs make you forget…

Well, returning to the auditions, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda where the judges, along with the persons who weren't going to participate. Little by little, the "contestants" went to the stage and sing, some where very good, while others… let's just say they needed to practice more.

Finally it was his turn, and he laughed at the surprised faces of Lavi and Lenalee, Kanda had his usual scowl. He walked to them and smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to sing this song that is very special for me, but I need to use the piano, is it okay?"

"It's okay, we're going to evaluate how you sing, not how you play" Lenalee responded smiling.

"Okay"

Allen walked to the piano and sat down. He closed his eyes trying to remember those times, the good ones, where no one treated him bad, when he actually had persons who cared about him, and whom he loved. As the memories came, he softly started to play the piano, a soft and beautiful sound filled the music room, and then he started to sing… _(I will put both, English and Japanese versions, suit yourself with the one you imagine him singing :D)_

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**  
Surfaces numerous of your faces  
**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born  
**umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**  
Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth  
**ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**_

_I will still continue to pray  
**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
**douka konoko ni ai wo**  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
**tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**  
Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**  
Surfaces numerous of your faces  
**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born  
**umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**  
Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth  
**ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**_

_I will still continue to pray  
**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
**douka konoko ni ai wo**  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
**tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

_I will still continue to pray  
**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
**douka konoko ni ai wo**  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
**tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

Slowly, the music finished, leaving an enchanting echo all through room, Allen opened his eyes, and stood up, breaking the magic spell, and suddenly everyone started clapping, even the ones who were going to participate and had already do so. He only smiled and thanked them and leaved the stage…

* * *

**So that's it!** You liked it?? Yes :D? No D:? Tell me in a review please!! :D It will make me really happy, and even though I already said it, thanks a lot for all the support you've given me! I really appreciate it, and also I apologize for the late update, but thanks to that I made an extra-long chappie :D! Hope you like it! Well, I need to go, see ya!

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl! **


	5. I'll be always there for you

**Laven Fanfic: Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Is anyone out there o.o?** Lol, sorry about the long wait!!! I'm really really sorry, but I just couldn't find the time to write down this D: I'm really sorry, hope you are not mad with me D': I'm such a bad person… buaaahh!! Hope I could make up for the long wait with this chappie… :D And once again, sorry! Hey, and now that I'm at it, **Micro-chan** did some drawings for this story :D Again, thanks a lot micro-chan! Okay, if you wanna see them they are at the following links:

http://i30. photobucket. com / albums/ c346/ **[kanda]**

http://i30. photobucket. com / albums/ c346/ **[lavi]**

http://i30. photobucket. com / albums/ c346/ **[linalee]**

http://i30. photobucket. com / albums/ c346/ **[allen]**

Well, there they are! Just take out the spaces so you could see them :D And I repeat, they are from Micro-chan, I just can't draw like that! Even though I wish I did… But well, getting into another subject, once again thanks a lot for the reviews, faves and alerts :D They make up my day :D!

**ReiLuvsAllen:** I'm very glad you liked last chappie :D Hope you like this one too, sorry for the long wait! And about your question of how does Miranda knows what is involved in the talk… well, she is actually a nurse, so she should know… I think xD And you're true, it's never too early for a Michael Jackson joke! Jaja, and also, about your doubt about if Allen sang the two versions of the song, well, I'm sorry if I confused you xD The thing is, there are people who prefer the Japanese version _(Just as my sister)_ and there are other people who prefer the English version, and there are people who prefer the Japanese but don't really know the meaning at all _(Just as me xD)_ So I put both versions for you to chose the one you like the most and then that one is the one that Allen sang :D I know it's a little confusing xD But well, I hope I made that clear :D Thanks a lot for your review!

**Ihitium:** Yeai! Otra persona más se une a la familia de complicated! Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por tu review :D Y no te preocupes, escribeme como se te facilite mas ;D Bueno, siguiendo con tu review, perdon por la larga espera D:! Justo cuando alguien nuevo lee la historia, dios que clase de autora soy! *va a su esquina emo* Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tus palabras y comentarios :D _(Bipolar xD)_ Oh calla conciencia! _(¬¬)_ Bueno, como te iba diciendo, me alegro mucho leer lo que piensas de la historia, la verdad tampoco me gusta cuando le hacen mucho bashing a Lenalee, y si trato mucho en que la historia no se centre solo en Allen y Lavi, sino que también interactúen con los otros, asi que es bueno saber que al menos logre equilibrarlo xD Jaja, bueno ya es todo, espero que te guste este capi :D!

**Phantomhive-Yuuki:** Hehe, first of all, thanks for your review :D It makes me really happy, and second, for your… emm… words, squeals and laughs(?) xDD Jaja, I laughed a lot when I read you review :D Thanks for saying this fic is awesome, I really don't deserve it, I'm so moved ToT! And about the author notes, GOSH! I didn't realize I added a lot of author notes, but after re-checking the fic, I was like… WHAT! Do I REALLY put that much author notes o.o! jaja, thanks for the comment, I will lessen the number of author notes, and if I can I won't write any ;D So hope you like this chappie, welcome aboard!(?) xDD And about your request… the kiss is very close… so close… but just not jet D: But this chappie has more Lavenish content so… I guess that will lessen your wait ;D

**whisperypath: **jaja, Lol xDD Don't worry about not reviewing so fast this time, I also didn't update so fast either so we're the same ;D And yes, I know what does it feels when the internet dies on you… ¬¬ Believe me, I reeeeaally know. But well, leaving that aside, thanks for your review :D Thanks a lot for liking this story and taking the time to leave a review, you're da best ;D! I hope you like this chappie, and that it makes up for the long wait…and again, sorry!

**Micro-chan:** Jaja, it's other thing with you micro-chan xD Thanks a lot for everything, all the support you've given me, I'm really grateful :D And yes you were right, cheers! Jaja, well, thank you for liking this story and all the kind words :D And I know, poor Allen xDD But now the interesting things will happen thanks to that, buahahahhahahah!!! And your feeling may be correct or may not… so read to find out :D _(jeje, I know, I'm evil xDD)_ Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait!

**Niko-sensei:** Yes, I love the song too :D It's just so… Allenish. So I decided that that would be the best song for Allen to sing, besides that the one who sings it is the one that makes allen's voice :D And also… I'm very sorry for the long wait! D: But hope this will make up for it :D I tried really hard in this one :D!

**natcat5:** I know, that song is so awesome! I just love it :D And yes, I have so much fun writtenthe fight scenes xDD But well… about the cuteness… it will grow up to more... eventually… If you understand what I mean… xDD Well, sorry for the long wait D: So I hope you like this chappie!

**Karoomy-chan:** No te preocupes ;D Se que no siempre es facil conectarse, creeme… te comprendo xDD Bueno, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que este capi te guste mucho… jijiji… ya veras porque… xDD Y perdón por la espera! D:

**AekoAeviAthan **_(Hey I like your pen name :D But my curiosity kills, so, may I ask why are you named like that? :D Idk, it's just… it sounds interesting and mysterious xDD Well, if you don't want, don't mind me xDD)_**, Niko-sensei **_(Thanks for both the review and the fave :3)_**, Limekaily, Yin-san:** Thanks so much for the faves! Hope you really like this chappie, and sorry for the long wait D:!

**Niko-sensei** _(Do I need to say that I love you? :D)_**, Yin-san**_ (Thanks a lot for both, the fave and the alert :D)_**:** Thank you so much for the alerts! It makes me so happy :'D Hope you really like this chappie, even though I already say so… xDD And sorry for the long wait! D: … Again…

**AND TO YOU, DUMB SISTER-WANABE!** Yes, I'm talking about you **Rena Walker!!** You're so bad… D': Even though I asked you a lot of times to read the next chappie to know your opinion about it… you just ignored me and didn't read it at all, didn't you?! But well, just because you're my sister and I love you I will forgive you :D But please read it next time, will ya? Your opinion is important to me :D

Okay, guess that's all, I'm really happy that I finally have time to post this, and guess what? My birthday is in 8 days :D! In April 3! Woooot wooot! Jaja, I really hope you like it, reading your reviews will be the best birthday present! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

_[…]_

_I will still continue to pray  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_**Slowly, the music finished, leaving an enchanting echo all through room, Allen opened his eyes, and stood up, breaking the magic spell, and suddenly everyone started clapping, even the ones who were going to participate and had already do so. He only smiled and thanked them and leaved the stage…

* * *

**_

**Complicated: Chapter 5**

"**I'll be always here for you…"**

After Allen left the stage, all the assistants were speechless. He sang so good that everyone knew they didn't have a chance against him, so the rest of the participants retired. Lavi, Lenalee, and even Kanda were surprised by Allen, if they had known he was this good, they would have ask him immediately to be the singer of their band. After seeing that no one wanted to participate anymore they finished the ceremony and announced that Allen would be the next singer, and everyone agreed with the decision. All the people started to leave the room, including Lavi, he needed to talk to Allen, to see him. So, after he leaved the room, he started walking to the nurse office, where surely Allen would be. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey Allen! Where are you?" he asked out loud.

"Allen isn't here" responded Miranda to him. "He is in his room" She responded uninterested.

"Room? He uses one of that amazing rooms upstairs?! Wow! That's pretty awesome!" Lavi said with stars in his eyes. Then an awkward silence filled the room. Lavi started to play with his fingers while Miranda continued sewing the bear she was repairing, and finally, after a while he decided to ask "So, what's his room number?"

"I won't tell you" Miranda told him continuing sewing the bear she was holding in her hands, without even looking at him.

"What! Why?" Lavi said making a pout.

"You just want to go to his room so you can do nasty things to him all along in that confined place, don't you?!" She said in an accusing tone, the bear forgotten on her lap and pointing her finger at Lavi.

"WHAT! Noooooo!" said Lavi, feeling what he was sure was a blush appearing in his face.

"Hmmm… is that so?" she asked, the accusing stare never leaving him.

"Ye…yes" He said scratching his head and looking anywhere but Miranda. " I… I just need to tell him…mmmm… what was I gonna tell him? Oh yes! That he is the next singer of our band… yes… that…" He responded.

"Hmmm… if you say so…" she responded returning to the bear, quite unconvinced. "He is in room 217"

"Wow, I thought you weren't gonna tell me!" He said prepared to leave the room. "Wait… it's not false, is it?" He said, an accusing stare in his face.

"No, that's the real one, so get out of my sight before I decide to knock you out so you won't remember the room" Miranda responded with a smile. _–She is really scary…-_

"Room 217, got it!" He said before leaving hurriedly.

Miranda kept staring at the door, when suddenly she heard some noises coming from down one of the nursing beds.

"Oh Lenalee, you can come out now" she said.

"Ughh, I thought he was never going to leave" Lenalee said getting out from under a bed. After cleaning herself and tidying up her uniform she started to walk towards Miranda.

"So, why did you tell him?" She said sitting besides Miranda.

"Lately, Allen has been happier, and even though I don't want to admit it, it's thanks to him… but that doesn't mean I will let them be!" She said, a determined look in her face. "No one will steal Allen from me!" Miranda said, more like shouted.

"Miranda, you sound like an obsessed fan-girl of Allen" Lenalee replied.

"Is that so? It's just that, when it comes to Allen, I feel like I should protect him, and I become an entirely different person" Miranda said, returning to her usual, calm-self.

"Yeah, I noticed" Lenalee said laughing. "But don't worry, Lavi likes him too, and he won't do anything bad to Allen"

"He must not, or he will have a painful punishment" She said, a murderous aura around her and a knife in her hands._ –Where did she get the knife?- _thought Lenalee backing slowly.

"Miranda I'm serious, you're starting to scare me…"

"Is that so? *evil laugh* " _(jaja, Miranda's dark side comes out xDD)

* * *

_

Allen felt… strange? During the time he was playing the piano, he was filled with a peaceful and happy feeling, but then, the music finished and he started to feel lonely again, and he suddenly felt a strong feeling of crying, so he thanked the public and headed straight to his room. When he arrived, he immediately lied down on his bed, trying to gain control over his emotions. He was tired of crying, he was tired of everything, just when he was starting to feel happy again, something always gets in the way…

_-Why? Why is it always like this? Why can't I be happy? Why did it happened to me? -_ He thought, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He realized he was very tired, and before he knew it, he was asleep…

_-Where am I? - Allen thought, the last thing he remembered was going to his room, but now he was in what seemed like an alleyway. He looked around and noticed a clown approaching him._

"_Allen, you need to come, the show is about to start" The clown said, taking his hand and conducing him to a circus._

_-What's this? Who is him? I feel like I know him…-_

_Suddenly the clown disappeared, and he, again, was alone. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. –Why does this place look so familiar?-_

_Then he heard someone. "Allen here you were! They are looking for you, where were you?" Allen tried to respond to that boy, he seemed around 8 years or so, but he couldn't, his voice just won't come out._

"_Allen?" The boy asked, and suddenly, all he saw was red. He was surrounded by fire, the boy nowhere to be seen._

_He tried to run away, away from the flames, but he couldn't move, he just couldn't. He was desperate, trying to shout for help, but the voice wont' come out. And then, he just felt pain, it was such an unbearable pain that he couldn't resist, he felt like his arm was being consumed by the flames. He got to his knees, trying to bear with the pain. Then his head started to hurt and a series of images filled him…_

"_Allen, don't come! Don't worry, find Alan and go out of here!" Said the clown, surrounded by fire and holding an unconscious woman._

"_**NO MANA! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"**__ Allen shouted trying to pass through the fallen blocks when suddenly, the roof of the place where Mana was collapsed. He only caught a glance of Mana crying, and a sad smile was on his face._

"_**MAAANAAAAA!"**__ Allen shouted. He felt to his knees and cried. He couldn't believe it, two of his most important people were dead. –Two?-_

"_Alan!" He said and got up, he ran searching for Alan, and then he heard someone crying._

"_ALAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted._

"_A…allen…" He heard. He followed the voice and saw Alan in the floor surrounded by fire; his leg seemed to be broken._

"_ALAN!" Allen shouted running to help him, but the fire separated them._

"_R…run a…llen…" Alan, said, losing consciousness._

"_**ALAN!**__" He yelled, and then he heard a crumbling sound, he looked up and saw a loosen piece of wood falling right above Alan. –It's going to fall over Alan!-_

_He jumped the fire, ignoring the pain he felt, and ran with all his might, wishing he would be there on time. Just when the wood was about to fall over Alan, he put his left arm to block it from crushing him. He felt an unbearable pain all over his arm, but he ignored it. The most important thing was saving him._

_He carried Alan and went out from the circus, just when it was about to collapse. There he couldn't resit it anymore, and he cried and shouted with all his might._

"_**MANAAAA!**__"_

"Allen!"

_Why, why? Why to me?_

"ALLEN! Wake up!"

_Who's calling me?_

"ALLEN!"

Allen slowly opened his eyes and saw Lavi sitting besides him, a concerned look in his face.

"Lavi, what happened?" He asked, and was surprised to hear how broken his voice sounded.

"You are asking me what happened?! You were the one crying and shouting in his sleep! Do you know how concerned I was? And no matter how many times I called you, you wouldn't wake up!" Lavi said hugging Allen tightly.

Allen touched his face and realized what Lavi said was correct, he was crying. _–Then that explains why my voice sounds like it sounds…-_

Lavi separated from him to see his face, but he was still close to Allen. "Why where you shouting?" He asked with real concern in his eyes.

"Ah, it's… I'ts nothing, just a bad dream…" He said smiling, trying to tell Lavi everything was alright, but not even him believed in his words.

"And who is Mana, and this Alan guy?" He asked. Allen's face darkened, and Lavi didn't fail to notice.

"Don't worry, I'm alright" Allen said, getting up. "Hey, I'll be back in a moment okay? I'm going to the restroom." He said, prepared to leave. He was about to open the door when suddenly, Lavi speaked up.

"Allen... can I tell you something" He didn't know what to do, he was probably going to tell him something about the subject, but he really didn't want to talk about it. He didn't look at Lavi, afraid of seeing his face. "Yeah, go ahead"

"You know… I was named after my father, he was named Lavi Bookman. My mother was named Alice Maria Bookman. I really love both of them a lot." He said.

Allen just felt worst, maybe Lavi already know what happened in the past and was going to tell him how happy he is with his family. He didn't wanna listen… but, wait a minute… he said was?

"W…was? Isn't it is?" He said, still unable to see him.

"He was named like that, but now he is dead, just as my mother" he responded. Allen was surprised, dead? He looked at Lavi, and he was looking to the floor with a sad smile in his face.

"You know, there was this time I was very happy because we were going to Japan to visit my grandpa. It was my first time going in a family trip, I was so excited. So I kept on talking and talking on our way there, I just couldn't stop. But then I saw a car approaching us, I could easily tell the driver was drunk. I tried to warn my father, but the car crashed with us. Later, I woke up in the hospital, my grandpa was there. I was very happy, I was alive and with my grandpa. I asked were where my parents, but he just looked down. I didn't understand, no, better said, I didn't want to understand. So I started shouting, saying that it was a lie, I just couldn't believe it…" Lavi said, tears streaming slowly down his face. Allen didn't know what to do, he really wasn't expecting that. But, he just couldn't stop from wondering, if Lavi had such a sad past, why is he so cheerful everyday?

"My grandpa told me their injuries were fatal and they didn't survive, and that I didn't have a lot of injuries, the most critical was the one of my eye, a piece of crystal pierced it, and the probability of getting blind was really high. In that time I just thought, why did it happen to me? Why me? And then I was an entirely different person, I wasn't happy anymore, I didn't smile at all, it was as if another person was living in my body. But then, I met Lenalee and Kanda, and everything changed. They helped me get over with, and now we are the best of the friends…"

"W…why are you telling this to me" Allen said, slowly approaching Lavi and sitting besides him in the bed.

"I really don't know" He said laughing. "I just… I don't know why, but with you, I feel like I can be myself and spontaneous things like this happen all the time. I just can't help it." He said looking at Allen and smiling to him.

"L…lavi" He said. He was looking directly to his eyes, and just like the other time, he was filled with an emotion he couldn't describe. "Lavi, thanks"

"Thanks for what?" Lavi said looking at him.

"For always being there for me, and always know what I need to hear, and also, I'm sorry about what happened"

"Hey, don't worry about that" He said, cleaning up Allen's tears. "You know… I'll be always there for you" He said, caressing his cheek. Slowly, he closed the gap between them in a sweet kiss. Allen just couldn't describe what he was feeling, he felt happy, really happy. Almost unconsciously he closed his eyes and sighed. Lavi on the other hand was in his own world, he didn't know for how much time had he longed for this. He continued to caress slowly Allen's cheek, and when the air was needed again, they got apart. He looked at Allen, and smiled at the sight…

Allen had a surprised look and a blush was adorning his face. "L…lavi"

"Shhhhhh, we talk later" Lavi said, and again, kissed the boy. The boy that he just can't stop thinking about, the boy that carries a painful past, and yes, the same boy that he fell in love with…

* * *

**OMG!!! You don't know for how much time I had wanted this to happen!!! I am so happy, they finally kissed :D!!! Well, hope that makes up for the long wait, and again sorry D:! I know this is a short chappie compared to the others, but it's just that I needed to cut it there :S But well, don't worry, as we are on vacations I will have time to post the other chappiie soon :D! Well, I need to go, please leave a review :D!**

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl! **


	6. Today starts our love

**Laven Fanfic: Complicated**

**Summary:** Complicated. That's the perfect word to describe my life, maybe the second one would be difficult. But hey! Everyone's life is difficult, so let's go on with the third one, unpredictable. Why? Because I never expected what happened to me, everyone would say that being Allen Walker, the perfect child I was, wouldn't deserve it, and that lead us to the fourth one, unfair. But maybe… just maybe that person can change the fifth word…

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Hiii :D! **Wooot WOoot I'm so happy :D! Guess what? I was calculating how many chappies this story would have, and I got around 20 :D I'm so happy, this is my first story and... it's so long TToTT! I'm so moved... well... ignore that xD Like I was saying please enjoy this chapter... and even though it doesn't have mucho of a content... next one will :D! So wait for it ;D!

Well, also, thanks a lot for the reviews! :D

**whisperypath:** SEE! I tolda ya! You're always the first :D! awwnn... thanks for following the story so far... I'm so moved TToTT! And... dark Miranda is AWESOME! jeje, need to love her xD Here's the next chappie, hope you like it, and don't worry, the next is coming reaaaaaaal soon ;D!

**micro-chan:** micro-chan, micro-chan, micro-chan... PLEASE! Your drawings are AWESOME! I wish I could draw at least a half like you can but... it's no use wishing for something that will never happen... TToTT But oh well... nevermind... FINALLY! They kissed! KISSED! awn, I was waiting so much for this time to come... and I know... I feel bad for writing such dark pasts... D:! hope you like this chappie... even though it's worth trash xDD

**Karoomy:** lose... LOSE! ALFIN SE BESARON! soy tan feliz... xDD jaja, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo... miranda y komui se parecen mucho o.o y si.. les are un prueba de ADN! jaja... para eso son las pruebas de salud :D! bueno bueno... gracias por tus conmovedoras palabras... estoy conmovida TToTT! OH OH OH! Y... en el siguiente capitulo... habran peleas entre Allen y Kanda, buahahhahahha! esperalo ;D! jaja sono muy comercial de pelicula xD y... estoy preparada para atacar cuando tu lo indiques! jaja

**rena-walker:** ...............okey................... =P!

**dgm-mega-fan:** WOooth Woooot! New reader :D! Welcome to my story Complicated, hope you really like this chappiee and... I know... Allen's song NEEDED to be put here xDD!

**Reed Wright, Shinx-Mafia2098:** Thanks a lot for adding this story to your favorites :D! Hope you like this chappie ;D!

**XxSenarain18xX:** Thanks for adding this story to your story alerts :D! Hope you like this chappie ;D!

_

* * *

Allen had a surprised look and a blush was adorning his face. "L…lavi"_

_"Shhhhhh, we talk later" Lavi said, and again, kissed the boy. The boy that he just can't stop thinking about, the boy that carries a painful past, and yes, the same boy that he fell in love with…

* * *

_

**Complicated: Chapter 6**

"**Today starts our love"**

_-Ok, how did this happen?-_

"_GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"_

_-I was having one of the happiest moments in my life and then suddenly…-_

"_I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!"_

_-To put it bluntly… I'm scared…-_

"_YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL THE POLICE, DO YOU?"_

_-Really scared…-_

"_Hey stop it…" Allen's voice was heard_

"_NO I WARNED HIM!"_

_-She scares me…-_

"_But, weren't you in the infirmary?"_

"_NO! I ENTERED BECAUSE YOUR DOOR WAS OPEN AND I WAS WORRIED AND THEN I SEE THIS…THIS…ANIMAL KISSING YOU!"_

"_B…but… I wanted him to do that…" Allen says blushing._

_-What?-_

"_NOOOO! HE POLLUTED YOUR MIND WITH OBSCENE THINKING! I WON'T LET HIM LIVE!" Miranda responded, a killing aura around her and a knife in her hands._

_-I think I'm going to die…-_

"_What are you doing with that knife?!" Allen asked._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She said approaching Lavi._

_-Well, my last moments were the best of all; I can die with my mind in peace…-_

"_No! Please stop it!" Allen begged crying._

"_NO WAY! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Miranda shouted while stabbing Lavi…_

"_NO, MIRANDAAAA!" Allen shouted…_

"**I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!**" Lavi shouted getting up. He looked around and saw… white?

"Lavi are you alright?"

Lavi turned around to see if the owner of that voice was really there. And there he was sitting in a chair nearby. "What happened, where am I?" Lavi asked, confused, _-Weren't I being stabbed by Miranda?-_

"In the infirmary, don't worry, Miranda isn't here."

_-So it did happen…- _Lavi touched his chest, but he felt nothing, no bandages, no marks, just… nothing.

"Lavi are you sure you are okay? You seem scared" Allen asked, worried.

"Weren't I stabbed by Miranda?" Lavi asked confused.

"Lavi, I think you hit your head pretty hard" Allen said getting up.

"Were are you going?!"

"To bring Miranda"

"NO!"

"What? I don't know what to give you, and she's the nurse after all"

"But she STABBED me!"

Allen just stayed there, looking at Lavi intently. "Lavi, she just hit you with a frying pan" Allen said as though he was talking to an 8 year old boy.

"No, she stabbed me! Don't try to cover up for her!" Lavi said, an accusing finger directed at Allen.

Allen just sighed and walked slowly to where Lavi was. "Lavi" Allen said with an understanding tone and lowering his finger while sitting besides him in the bed. "I know Miranda can be scary sometimes, but she didn't stab you" _–So, it was a dream?-_

"Then, what happened?" Lavi asked, noticing a blush was starting to form in Allen's face. _–Maybe not everything was a dream…-_ Lavi thought to himself, smirking.

"Well… I guess you left the door open… and Miranda entered, and then…" Allen's blush deepened. "She saw us…you know… and she hit you with the pan"

"And may I ask what she saw?" Lavi asked playfully, the smirk in his face. He noticed Allen's blush deepening even more, if that was even possible.

"You already know, there's no need for me to repeat!" Allen said, clearly embarrassed.

"Awn… but she must have hitten me pretty hard because I can't remember clearly…" Lavi whined while pouting. "That's why I need you to remind me" Lavi said.

"You're just teasing me, you can't forget it!" Allen replied standing up.

"Hmmmmm… what could've happen for you to be desperately trying to make me remember? I wish I could know what I forgot" Lavi said, playing innocent.

"So you really don't remember?" Allen said, face falling, but Lavi was busy keeping up his act of amnesia for noticing.

"No, I'm sorry" He said, acting as he gave up on trying remembering. "…………so, what was it again?"

"Nothing happened, we were just talking" Allen said showing an emotionless face.

"A…Are you sure?" Lavi asked, confused. _–What's with the sudden change?-_

"Yes, we were just talking, and Miranda entered and misunderstood the situation and hit you" Allen said walking away.

"Wait" Lavi said taking his hand. Allen stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Allen, I was just kidding, I would never forget something like that" Lavi replied softly, noticing he had hurt Allen's feelings.

"Hmmmm… is that so?" Allen said with an uninterested tone while turning to look at him. "Idiot" he said while glaring at Lavi. He took his hand away from Lavi's grip and started walking away.

"Allen, wait!" Lavi said going after him, but when he got up he felt dizzy, surely thanks to Miranda's hit. _–Stupid head, this is not the time to feel dizzy!-_

"Please Allen…" He said, and suddenly enough, Allen stopped.

"Lavi, you know? Since Timothy's accident I swore I would never believe in anyone again… even in my _house_, it was not the same. Then I came here and suddenly these strange changes happened all the time, and they always included you." Allen said turning around to look at Lavi, showing him his poker face. "I started to feel this weird emotion every time you were around, and I really wanted to change the fact that I didn't want to believe in you. Then… at my room…" he said, his expression suddenly changing by a frustrated one.

"A…allen…" Lavi said, not knowing what to say. He tried to go closer to Allen but… he took a step back.

"Why Lavi?! Why?!" He said, finally letting out his frustration. "Why everything you say or do affects me so much?! I don't understand it; I have never felt like this before, why?" He said, not noticing the sudden increase in his volume. "It's as if… my world revolves around you…" Allen said looking down, sighing while covering his face with his hand, as if trying to calm himself. "Why do I feel… so… emotional whenever I'm around you?" he whispered.

Lavi just smiled. He knew maybe this wasn't the best of the times to be smiling but, what Allen had just said made him really happy. The strange feeling in his chest returned, but this time, it was a warm and fuzzy feeling. He felt happy. He walked closer to Allen and hugged him, and surprisingly, Allen hugged him back, resting his head in Lavi's chest, trying to calm himself.

"Allen, can I tell you something?" Lavi said while caressing Allen's scalp, not hearing an answer Lavi continued "I'll take that as a yes" Lavi responded, smiling. "I think I might actually like you"

Allen looked up to see Lavi's caring stare in himself. "Like?"

"Hmmm… no, not 'like'… I think it's more like an… I love you" Allen's eyes widened.

"Love… me?"

"Yeah, you dummy." Lavi said kissing his forehead. "And I think you love me too" He replied, smiling to him. Allen just turned his gaze elsewhere. "Don't get your hopes up, thickheaded boy" He answered with pride.

"What, you don't?" Lavi asked in a teasing tone, smirking.

"And what makes you so sure that I do?" Allen asked defiantly.

"Well… because if I do this…" Lavi said kissing his cheek, pretty close to Allen's lips. "You will react like that" He replied, eyeing Allen's blush.

"S… Shut up" Allen said, separating from him and walking away.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Lavi said, following him.

"Take it as you want" Allen said, still walking away. Lavi took a hold of his hand and pushed him to the wall, putting his arms in his sides so he wouldn't escape, Allen's blush deepened.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Allen said, trying to escape from his hold.

"No, that's unfair, I told you I loved you, you should do so too"

"Why?!" Allen replied, his pride building up inside him. Lavi leaned closer to him, Allen could feel his breath.

"Because that would be fair, don't you think?" He said, teasing him by getting closer and then separating again.

"Wh…who says… so" Allen said, noticing his determination falling.

"Me" Lavi replied smiling. "Please, only three words"

"Okay, but shut up! I love…y… I…love… arghhh! I can't! It's too embarrassing!" Allen replied, looking down. Lavi just pouted.

"Well, I'll put it easier" He said, lifting Allen's face so he would see him in the eyes. "Do you love me?" If possible, Allen blushed more.

"Y…yes" He said looking elsewhere. Lavi smiled. "Okay, then… today starts our love"

Allen smiled faintly. "Idiot"

"Awwwnnn… why?" Lavi whined.

"Because I say so" Allen replied. Lavi just smiled wider.

"Well, but I'm _your_ idiot" He said, sealing his phrase with a kiss…

* * *

"Okay everyone, please gather yourself in a line to start the annual medical check-up!" Miranda shouted. Today was the day of the annual medical check-up, mostly made to look out for their student's health and check out for diseases or complications with known problems.

"Gack! I really hate these check-ups" Lavi murmured.

"Ehhh, that's surprising, I didn't expect that from you" Allen responded.

"Awwnn… shut up beanie" Lavi said.

"Beanie" Allen repeated bluntly.

"Remember that I called you beansprout? That's my lovely abbreviation" Lavi replied smiling.

"Come on! Quit it, that's embarrassing!" Allen said pouting.

"Nope!" Lavi said sticking his tongue out at Allen. "Hey, and now that I notice, you seem pretty calm about the check-up, aren't you scared of needles? Or blood being taken away from your body? Or the disturbing physical diagnosis?" Lavi said, making a fuss about it.

"No, I'm already used to it"

"Hmmmm… Is it thanks to your arm?" Lavi asked. Allen's heart skipped a beat and he looked up to see Lavi.

"How do you know?"

"Remember when I met you? You had your arm bandaged"

"Oh…" Allen was surprised. He remembered?

"Come on, I would never forget the first time I met you" Lavi said smiling at him.

_Flashback_

_Lavi rushed to the corner finding a person with snowy-white hair and a bandaged arm. He appeared to be sleeping._

_"Umm… sorry, do you need help?" he asked touching the shoulder of the old man, making sure he didn't harm his arm. The "old man" looked up and Lavi was surprised when his green eye met a stormy gray one and he noticed half his face was bandaged too. Plus, he had thought he was an old man thanks to the hair, but he appeared to be like 15 or so._

_"Ahhh!! Ouch…" Apparently, the boy was surprised to see him, so he tried to move away of his touch but failed and cried in pain._

_"Hey are you okay?" Lavi asked in a worried tone._

_"Umm…umm…yeah. You…don't have to…worry." The boy said in response looking away. Lavi was astonished, he had never heard such a beautiful voice, but he didn't believe in what the boy said, so he insisted._

_"Are you sure? Look, I'm in my way to my school, you can come with me. There's this great nurse who will certainly look at your injuries. Her name is Miranda Lotto, sure you will like her" Lavi said in a reassuring tone._

_"Miranda Lotto? You know her!!??" the boy said surprised._

_"Emm… you could say that, like I said, she is the nurse of the school I attend to. Why?"_

_"Hmmm… can you take me to her?" he responded eyeing Lavi._

_End of Flashback_

"It seems like that happened ages ago" Lavi murmured.

"Yeah…"Allen said smiling. "Wanna know what I first thought of you when I saw you?"

"Surely that I was an astonishing and attractive person, isn't it?"

"No, I thought you were stupid"

"Hey!"

"Stupid, yeah, but the kindest person I had met in ages…" Allen said looking thoughtful. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here… thank you" He said, smiling truly.

"Dummy" Lavi replied, hugging Allen, but suddenly enough, he felt something hitting him. _Hard._

"Hey!"

"Lavi, you're next." Miranda said smiling dangerously with a needle in her hands.

"W…Wait" Lavi responded, backing off, his arms in front of him as thought they were a barrier between Miranda and himself.

"What are you saying, it will be fast" She said, approaching Lavi, an evil smile in her face.

"No…no, don't get close to me!"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja" Miranda laughed evilly, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Miranda…"Allen said.

"Yes Allen?" She said, smiling kindly at him, the murderous aura no longer there.

"Please, leave Lavi alone, will ya?"

"B…but"

"Hey, you know I really love you" Allen said, lowering Miranda's needle.

Miranda sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry Lavi"

"No prob" Lavi said, clearly relieved.

"But If I see you again doing _things_ with Allen, I will personally assure you won't be able to live a normal, happy life"

Lavi gulped. "I'll have it in mind"

Allen just laughed, and Lavi couldn't help but thinking this just felt right…

* * *

**Okay... o.o** Now that I checked it... It's really short! I'm so sorry TToTT! But well... I guess that just means I need to update fast o.o jaja, well, need to go, I really hope you are liking the story so far cause... it will have a dramatic change soon... buahahahhahahhahahaha! I now, I'm evil xD! Well... see ya!

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


	7. NOTE!

**Important Note:**

Hey! How have you been? Happy christmas by the way :P jeje, the thing is, before anyone of you throws me tomatoes or something... I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in... like... FOREVER! D: It's just that, everything I need to continue this story is in my computer, who is unfortunately, dead Dx So even if I want to, I can't! Cause every exact detail of how this story is gonna unfold is in that computer! And I don't wanna skip something or add something I don't wish to add yet, so... i'm pretty much hopeless right now.

BUT! the good thing is, as I've been having a lot of free time lately, and as you see we are on... VACATIONS :D And after re-reading the story to try and remember what was my scheme for the next chapter without much success... and realizing I could polish some things here and there... I'm gonna edit all chapters up until now and repost them.

Most probably I will post a new story named "Complicated: REPOST" or something and continue the story there. I'm almost finished with the first chapter, wich is basically the same, I mean, it tells you the same, but in a most organized, professional way or simply said... better xD Besides, it'll help you if, just as me, after not reading a story for a long time, you forget some details and need to re-read it(:

Anyway, I hope you like the new chapters, and if you don't, I could always delete the other story and continue with these chapters as they are(: And I wish my computer gets fixed soon so I can continue the story, but I beg for your patience!

Also, if you wish me to send you a PM or something when I publish the story, just say so in a review(: If not, well, just keep your eyes open for the story!

And... that's all folks(: Hope you have a happy new year!

Love,

~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl... or just sam for you :P


	8. NOTE 2!

**Laven ****Fanfic: ****Complicated REPOST**

**Summary:** "How have you been?" Allen's brow twitched. He'd been asked this question before, but his answer haven't -and was pretty sure wouldn't- change. "Fine, leaving out my life is so annoyingly complicated, although, it would still be an uderstatement to say so" He answered, smiling. You can't blame him for being honest. LAVEN!

**(Insert drums here) HELLO EVERYBODY!** My precious little computer is BACK! Thanks so much for waiting patiently for an update, and here it is! Complicated's edited and renewed chapter! It's different, because when I didn't had all the information on this story but wanted to continue it anyways, I came up with another plot twist that I really like, but who knows if you will? SO, the first chapter is already out, tell me what you think of it, if you prefer this kinda style or want me to go back to the other one, or feel the changes aren't up to your tastes or something, because after all, this story if for YOU! My lovely complicated readers :3

Anyways, I really hope you like it, but if not, that's why there is that little thing called REVIEWS :3

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


End file.
